Digidestined from Belgium
by Big B 007
Summary: AU. This is the story of a young boy who got sucked into the Digiworld at the same time of the Adventure 01 group but on the other side of the world. Summary sucks :s. Mostly OC might include character of 01 later on. PLZ R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon.  
_Author's note:_ This story takes place the same time as Adventure 01, but for purposefull reasons I change the year to 2004. Also, I'll say it myself, there will be people who won't like how this story progresses. But deal with it, it's something I came up with when I had a lot of free time.  
_Author's note 2:_ If there is anybody who'd like to be in this story I only have one condition: you have to be from Belgium or one of the neighbouring countries (France, Netherlands, Great Britain, Germany, ...). Also I'll need some information about you, like:  
- your story-name  
- your prefered Digimon (and if you can't decide send them all through (between which you doubt off course) and I'll help decide)  
- your Digimon's digivolution line (again if you can't decide, I'll help)  
- a little information about how you act and stuff like that.  
- anything you might find worth mentioning.  
You can contact me through PM or through Review.

**Chapter 1**

My name is Bart Eiser, Big B for my friends, and this is my story. I'll start from the beginning. It was summer vacation of 2004 in Belgium and it was an average Belgian summer day (which means it was raining). I was 13 at that moment. So what else to do on a rainy day when your home alone then surfing the internet? I had been playing games and watching videos on youtube for an hour or so when suddenly a pop-up appeared. Off course I never read pop-ups so I immediately went for the little red button in the right upper corner of the window. What I didn't expect however was that my screen would go blank and suck me in.

--

"It's him. It's really him." I heard an unknown voice say as I was coming too.

"Indeed it is. And he is coming too." A second more robotic sounding voice replied.

I opened my eyes to see a bear with a backwards baseball cap on its head and a huge gear with a face on it hovering above my face. So I did what most people would do in such a situation … I screamed as hard as I could and crawled backwards until I hit a tree.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Bearmon." the bear creature answered.

"And I am Hagurumon." Replied the big gear creature.

"What do you want from me?" I asked again.

"Oh, right. Let us explain. We are what they call Digimon, Digital Monsters. Some of us were selected at birth to help save the Digital World, or Digiworld for short, and we would do so with a human partner called a digidestined. Now we only know when a digidestined is here when the digivice made for that digidestined lits up and opens a digigate bringing said digidestined into the Digiworld for his Digimon companion, or in this case companions, to find him or her." Hagurumon explained.

"So, you think I'm your digidestined?" I asked.

"We're positive. The digivice even reacted to you." Bearmon said holding out a small device to me.

"Funny, this looks like a Tamagotchi." I chuckled as I took the device from Bearmon's paw. "Did anyone else fall from the sky recently?" I asked them, putting the digivice in my pocket. "No, not that I can think of." Bearmon replied.

"Man, I must've really taken a big fall. My ears are still buzzing." I said.

"That's not your ears. It's a Flymon!" Hagurumon corrected me.

"Flymon?" I asked standing up.

"Flymon is a Champion level insect Digimon. He has a very poisonous stinger too." Hagurumon answered me yet again.

"Ah, I see. So I suggest we run?" I said looking at the two Digimon standing in front of me, before all three of us took off.

"BROWN STINGER!" I heard behind me and suddenly a stinger flew right past me.

"He's attacking!" Bearmon stated the obvious.

We kept on running until we encountered a cliff and we knew we were stuck.

"Now what?" I asked my new friends.

"We fight. BEAR FIST!" Bearmon exclaimed before launching himself towards Flymon who just came passing above the trees.

"HAGURU ATTACK!" Hagurumon yelled shooting gears at the Flymon. However Flymon first slammed Bearmon back to the ground before dodging the gears.

"Wow, guys, take it easy. You might get hurt." I said.

"We have to protect you against hostile digimon." Hagurumon stated while Bearmon got back up.

"Can't I help with anything?" I asked feeling so useless since I'm not that strong.

"Do you know how to activate the digivice?" asked Bearmon.

"No." Was my short answer.

"Then you can't help." Bearmon replied.

It was futile. Here we were: trapped on the edge of a cliff with behind us a terrible drop and in front of us an angry Flymon, who dodged all of the attacks thrown at him. I was seriously starting to despair.

"Stop, you guys. Don't you see it's useless. We can't beat him." I said feeling sorry for the little digimon whom I just got to know.

"We won't give up. We will continue." Said Bearmon who stood up from the place next to me where he had just been slammed down.

"No, Bearmon. Stop!" I yelled and then the most remarkable thing happened the digivice started to glow and next thing I knew so was Bearmon.

"Bearmon digivolve to … Grizzlymon." Bearmon said growing larger.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"He digivolved." Said Hagurumon.

"CRESCENT MOON!" Grizzlymon exclaimed firing a moon shaped beam from his forehead hitting Flymon directly which caused the creature to fall down the cliff.

"Good job, Grizzlymon." I said to the big purple grizzly bear.

"No problem." He replied before glowing and going back to Bearmon.

"Why did you revert back?" I asked surprised by this. I figured digivolving worked like evolving did in that Pokemon cartoon on tv.

"Well, you see, we Digimon have to fight and gain experience to digivolve normally. However, the Chosen Digimon can only digivolve by the power of the digivice." Hagurumon explained.

"I see. So does that mean you can now digivolve whenever you want or what?" I asked, being ignorant about this whole Digiworld, while we started walking along the cliff looking for an exit out of the forest.

"From what I've heard, I should be able to do so, yes. But at the moment I feel too tired to do so." Bearmon replied.

"So, tell us a little more about yourself, … uh what's your name, anyway?" Hagurumon said turning to me.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. My name is Bart, but my friends call me Big B or just B for short." I replied.

"Well then, we'll call you Big B as well." Bearmon said.

"Okay, so … um … what can I tell you guys about me? I'm not that interesting. Well, I like to surf the internet and watch movies and play videogames but that's pretty much it." I said to the two Digimon.

"The internet? I've heard about that. I heard there are a lot of Virus Digimon there." Hagurumon replied.

"Virus Digimon?" I asked.

"Yes, you have three types of Digimon: Data, Vaccine and Virus. Data Digimon are mostly good Digimon. Vaccine Digimon are mostly good too. But among the Virus Digimon there are mostly evil Digimon. I myself am one of the rare good Virus Digimon. And Bearmon is a Vaccine Digimon." Hagurumon replied me.

"I see, so do the evil Digimon try to take over the Digiworld sometimes?" I asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, they don't have to anymore. The Digiworld is already ruled by evil Digimon. On File Island there is an evil Digimon named Devimon who is in power, On the continent of Server you have Etemon, though there are rumors of a new evil ruler looking for a chance to take over, and here, on the Modem continent, you have several evil Digimon working together. Nobody knows how many members their army counts, but everyone knows that nobody has seen all of them. One of the known Digimon is GranDracmon. They say he has the ability to turn Digimon evil and from what I've heard he has somehow done that to some of the Chosen Digimon. Then you also have Reapermon, a Grim Reaper-like bounty hunter. And also Raidenmon, a very powerful Machine Digimon consisting out of Suijinmon, Raijinmon and Fuujinmon. All these Digimon are Mega level Digimon. Off course, they have subordinates all over the continent making the weaker Digimon live in fear. This forest for example, is under control by Snimon, a Champion level Digimon resembling a praying mantis with twin sickles." Hagurumon brought me up to speed.

"Another question: what is this whole Champion and Mega level thing?" I asked.

"Well, Digimon have several levels of power. A Digimon that has just hatched is called a Fresh Digimon. After that you have the In-Training level. Then you have the Rookie level, which me and Hagurumon are at. And then you have Champion level, like Grizzlymon, followed by Ultimate level and finally Mega level which is the highest level of power." Bearmon explained.

"Interesting." I said starting to understand this new world.

"TWIN SICKLES!" resounded a scream just before two pink scythe-shaped beams flew by us, interrupting our conversation.

"It's Snimon!" Bearmon yelled in panic.

"Quickly, digivolve." I said grabbing the digivice from my pocket.

"I can't. I'm still too tired from last time." He replied slightly alerted.

"Then we fight like this. HAGURU ATTACK!" Hagurumon said bravely, while shooting gears at the insect. Unfortunately, Snimon was able to deflect them with his scythes.

"I'll help. BEAR CLAW!" Bearmon replied, jumping at Snimon to scratch him. The two little warriors fought bravely while I felt useless. But at a certain moment Bearmon's weakened and tired body couldn't take the beating anymore and collapsed.

"Bearmon!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"Big B, it's okay. I'll live." Bearmon replied weakely.

"TWIN SICKLES!" I heard Snimon yelled and as I look up I could see the scythes coming at us. Next thing I knew Hagurumon put himself between us and the scythes. This action was followed immediately by my digivice glowing again and when I looked at the screen there were horizontal white bars stacking up on each other.

"Hagurumon digivolve to … Guardromon." Hagurumon said changing shape drastically.

"Wow. He digivolved too." I said looking in awe as he stopped the two scythes by just taking the hit.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon said, revealing his hidden missile launchers and firing several missiles. One of Snimon's legs was destroyed and part of his upper body was damaged as well.

"How can this be." Snimon shrieked in disbelief.

"I have the power of the digidestined with me. GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Was all that Guardromon said before unleashing another set of missiles. Now the whole lower body of Snimon was pretty much destroyed.

"I will not let you do this. ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLES! SLAMMING ATTACK!" Snimon yelled, releasing 4 scythe beams before charging at Guardromon.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE! Guardromon yelled, firing eight missiles. Four of them destroyed the Twin Sickles, two destroyed Snimon's arms and the remaining two hit Snimon's head, destroying him.

"Wow. What power. Remind me to never piss you off." I grinned at Guardromon, while hoisting Bearmon up, as the last of Snimon's data floated skywards.

"No problem. We probably won't be seeing him for a while." Guardromon said just before de-digivolving back to Hagurumon.

"Thanks for the save, Hagurumon." Bearmon said weakly.

"Like I said, no problem. Though digivolving is very tiring." Hagurumon yawned slightly.

"We're almost to the edge of the forest. We can walk to the edge and sleep there." I suggested as night was slowly falling.

"Good idea." Hagurumon said. We walked over to the edge of the forest. Bearmon was still weak so I kept him standing.

"I just thought of something. What are we going to eat? Or don't Digimon eat?" I asked, realizing I didn't have any food with me.

"Off course we eat. We have all sorts of stuff we can pick from the trees." Hagurumon answered.

"Great. Are there any apples?" I asked, not really being keen on fruit.

"What are apples?" Came Hagurumon's reply.

"I guess not." I answered my own question sweatdropping.

"Here in the Digiworld, meat grows on the trees." Hagurumon explained.

"All right!" I cried out happily, as we came near the edge of the forest.

"I suggest we stay here." I continued as I stopped walking.

"Fine by me." Bearmon said clearly exhausted.

"You rest here. Me and Hagurumon will get some food." I said putting Bearmon down against a tree.

"But I'm tired too." Hagurumon whined as I walked past him towards a tree which had meat in it.

"I know, but all you need to do is float low enough so I can use your hand to reach the meat." I explained.

"Okay." Hagurumon sighed.

--

We had a small feast on all kinds of meat. Afterwards we talked a little more and went to sleep.

* * *

It's been one hell of a day for Big B and his two new Digimon friends. But how will tomorrow be? What surprises are in store for them? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon  
_Author's Note:_ I forgot to add that with the information I'd like if you want to be part of this story you also have to tell me you age (when it was still 2004). Also if any of you want to know more of the digimon in this story here's a website: digimon./wiki/DigimonWiki

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of rustling leaves. Not because a Digimon or something was in it, just from the slight breeze.

"Good morning, Big B." Hagurumon and Bearmon said in unison while eating some more meat.

"Good morning, guys." I said groggily getting up and going over to the pile of meat to have breakfast.

"So what do we do now?" Hagurumon asked me.

"Well … no offence but I'd like to go home." I said, realizing I had been gone almost a day. My mom was probably worried sick about me.

"I … I don't know how." Hagurumon stuttered.

"Well … Let's go around and find someone who does." I replied.

"You won't find anyone in this forest. There are only insect Digimon here, except for us." Bearmon answered.

"But there is a town in the middle of the desert. It's a day's walk from here." Hagurumon chirped in.

"Then I guess we go there." I sighed thinking of the painful trek since I was still wearing my slippers. It also seemed that Bearmon had fully recovered from yesterday's adventures.

"We better take some of this meat with us. We might not find food in the desert." Hagurumon stated as we got up to leave.

"Good idea. Oh, are there a lot of evil Digimon in the desert?" I asked.

"I don't know with how many they are, but I have heard rumors about dinosaur Digimon being in control of the desert." Hagurumon answered.

"Would you be able to handle one if we ran into one?" I asked.

"Off course we would." Bearmon replied without any hesitation. After that we plucked some more meat before heading of into the desert.

--

We had been walking for several hours now, and still no sign of civilization. I had asked anything that had come to mind about Digimon and the Digiworld to my two new pals and they had told me everything they know. After that it had been quiet, that is, until we were attacked.

"It's Monochromon!" Bearmon yelled as he saw a Triceratops-esque Digimon running towards us.

"Is it friendly?" I asked, although I could guess the answer already.

"I doubt it." Was all Hagurumon said, confirming my guess.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon yelled before firing a fireball at us. Bearmon saved me by pushing me down to the ground, together with himself, as the fireball flew right over me.

"Guys, you think you can digivolve again?" I asked.

"Yes." Was Hagurumon's reply.

"You bet." Bearmon said.

"Good, then do it." I reacted as I took out my digivice.

"Hagurumon digivolve to … Guardromon."

"Bearmon digivolve to … Leomon."

"What? Hey, I thought you digivolved into Grizzlymon?" I asked Leomon confused.

"Some Digimon have multiple digivolution lines. But can we talk about this a little later?" Guardromon answered.

"Sure, go get him." I agreed.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon yelled again, firing another fireball.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon said firing some missiles.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon bellowed shooting a lion head-shaped fireball. The two fireballs collided, giving a big blast as the missiles kept going straight for Monochromon. They hit on his back, causing some of the armor on the dinosaur's back to get destroyed.

"SLAMMING ATTACK!" Monochromon yelled, charging for my Digimon.

"Guardromon, try to make him stand still. I have an idea." Leomon said to Guardromon before jumping away.

"All right then, I guess. Not like I have a choice." Guardromon said looking at where Leomon had stood. He braced himself for impact as the dinosaur kept charging. When Monochromon was close enough Guardromon took hold of Monochromon's horn and side of his head and stopped him from moving away.

"BEAST SWORD!" Leomon bellowed coming in from Monochromon's side, sword in both his hands. He jumped up and impaled his sword into the dinosaur's back, causing it to roar out in pain before disappearing into a stream of data.

"Nice teamwork." I praised them as they de-digivolved back to rookie form.

"No problem." The two Digimon replied.

"Sooooooo, Hagurumon, you said you would explain to me why Bearmon digivolved into Leomon instead of Grizzlymon." I continued.

"I will, but I suggest we keep walking while I explain, because this territory is infested with dinosaur Digimon." Hagurumon said.

"Good thinking." I replied starting to walk again in the direction the town should be in. Bearmon and Hagurumon both came next to me, one on each side.

"Ok, so, some Digimon, like me, only have one digivolution line. I already knew I was going to digivolve to Guardromon when I was still an in-training Digimon. Other Digimon, like Bearmon, have multiple digivolutions. In Bearmon's case he can digivolve to either Leomon or Grizzlymon. Now I don't know if it was an accidental digivolution or not, but there are a lot of Digimon who don't digivolve like they want to, just because it's hard to control the digivolving process. I have no trouble controlling it because all I have to do, is tap into the power to digivolve. Unfortunately for Digimon like Bearmon, that isn't enough in their case, they need to visualize their digivolved form to reach it." Hagurumon explained. I understood most of it, but with all this being new to me it took me a lot of brainpower.

"So, Bearmon, was the digivolution accidental or did you mean to digivolve into Leomon?" I asked the little bear.

"Actually, it was an accident, I didn't even know I had multiple digivolution options. But I think I should be able to control it, now that I know I have to visualize my digivolved form." Bearmon replied.

"Awesome." Was my only reply. It didn't take long before I could see the roofs of the town my two friends had mentioned to me.

"Hmm. That Monochromon was really close to this town don't you think?" I asked my Digimon, wondering which one would reply first.

"Haven't we told you? This area is under control of DarkTyrannomon. They say he was supposed to be a chosen Digimon, but GranDracmon turned him evil before he even hatched. And because DarkTyrannomon is a dinosaur Digimon, so are his minions." Hagurumon said as we neared the edge of the town.

"Where do you think you're going?" a raspy voice rang out behind us. As I turned around I was faced by a big red dinosaur with black stripes and green spikes along his spine. Next to it was a big blue dinosaur with red stripes and some feathers on his head.

"Tyrannomon and Allomon? I thought those two were enemies?" Bearmon said quietly to Hagurumon who was floating on the other side of me, but quiet enough so the two Digimon in question couldn't hear him.

"You know how the dark forces can affect other Digimon." Was all Hagurumon said.

"Guys? Digivolve?" I asked fearing that they would say they hadn't enough energy.

"Good idea!" The two Rookies said in unison. I grabbed my digivice from my pocket and pointed it to my two friends.

"Hagurumon digivolve to … Guardromon!"

"Bearmon digivolve to … Leomon!"

"DINO BURST!" the blue Allomon yelled before shooting a stream of fire at us.

"FIRE BLAST!" the red Tyrannomon yelled before doing the same.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon yelled shooting a fiery lion head at the two streams of fire.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon bellowed as he fired his missiles. There was a big explosion as the four attacks hit each other. However the blast knocked Leomon of his feet and Guardromon back. Yet the two dinosaurs had but a few scratches.

"That was one hell of a blast." Leomon said getting back up.

"Be careful, guys!" I yelled at them feeling powerless to help. My two Digimon charged again but got knocked back by the dinosaurs' tails.

"How do we beat those guys?" Guardromon asked.

"How about you try it like you did with Monochromon?" I asked them. Leomon looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Excellent idea. Guardromon if you would do the honors." He finally responded turning to the android.

"Got it." Guardromon replied, going a bit forward and challenging the two dinosaurs.

"DYNAMITE HEAD!" Allomon yelled before charging head first towards Guardromon.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon bellowed. He panicked because Monochromon's Slamming Attack isn't nearly as powerful as Allomon's Dynamite Head, and he had had trouble with stopping the Slamming Attack. The missiles hit Allomon head on and slowed him down a little so Guardromon could grasp him around his neck.

"BEAST SWORD!" Leomon bellowed as he went for Allomon's back. However instead of planting his blade into the blue dinosaur's back, be planted his feet there and pushed of towards the red dinosaur.

"Nooooooooooo!" Tyrannomon screamed before his head was sliced by the sword.

"It's not over yet. FIRE BLAST!" Tyrannomon continued as he got up again, a big part of his head sliced up.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon retaliated as he shot the fireball straight into Tyrannomon's gaping mouth as he was collecting power. The red dinosaur changed back into data.

"Your turn. GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon said pointing his missile launcher at the blue dinosaur's skull, hitting him at point blank range, resulting in deletion. My two Digimon glowed and reverted back to their Rookie form.

"That was too easy." Hagurumon stated, a little concerned that this might be a trap.

"Lucky for you that was a small patrol." Came a voice behind us. We turned around to see a whole lot of dog-like Digimon.

"Salamon. A Rookie Digimon who is said to have sacred powers. However Salamon can't use that sacred power because they are too young." Hagurumon explained to me. Several cat-like Digimon came out of the houses as well.

"Gatomon. A Champion Digimon who's cute look hides a fearsome fighter. However for a Champion Digimon Gatomon are rather weak." Hagurumon said, whispering the last part.

"Thank you for getting rid of those two." One of the Gatomon said, coming closer to us.

"No problem." I said to the cat.

"To show our appreciation you can stay at my inn for free." The Gatomon responded, pointing to the building from which he had came when coming outside.

"And you can have free supplies at my store." Another Gatomon said, exiting from the building across the inn.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Do those dinosaurs bother you a lot?" Bearmon asked one of them.

"Yes, but normally Nefertimon is here to protect us. But she took of this morning and we haven't seen her since and nobody knows where she went." The Gatomon replied.

"We can stay here and protect you guys until Nefertimon comes back, right guys?" I said looking at my two partners.

"Off course." They said in unison.

"Thank you … um what's your name anyway?" the two Gatomon asked.

"Oh yeah, my name is Bart, but everybody calls me Big B or B for short." I answered.

"Thank you, Big B." the two Gatomon resumed their thanks.

--

We got settled in the inn and then went across the street to the shop for some supplies. I never expected to find that much useful stuff however. There were backpacks and I could see some shoes (though they were way to big for me) and some weird little digital device.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked the Gatomon behind the counter.

"That's a Digimon Scanner or DigiScan for short. It contains data on every known Digimon." The Gatomon explained.

"That would come in handy. Can I have one of those? And can I have one of your biggest Backpacks too?" I asked the Gatomon.

"Sure thing. Anything else?" Gatomon replied while collecting everything I just asked for.

"Well now you mention it … do you have shoes that would fit me?" I asked the cat Digimon.

"I don't think so but I could make some. They should be ready by tomorrow morning if I start right now." Gatomon explained.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you please make me some? These slippers aren't really made for walking great distances." I replied.

"Not at all. Any preferences?" Gatomon asked.

"Not really just shoes that won't hurt my feet too much when I have to walk great distances." I said.

"Very well. Here is the stuff you just asked for and the shoes will be ready tomorrow. And you don't have to pay it's on the house." Gatomon said as I was taking out my wallet to look for money.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." I replied as put my wallet away again and put the DigiScan in the backpack. We went back to the inn we ate our dinner, asked if we could get some food to take along with us when we would leave once Nefertimon returned and went to bed.

* * *

Another day, another enemy. But where has Nefertimon gone to? And will she ever be back? And why did she leave in the first place? Find out in the next chapter of "Digidestined from Belgium".


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon  
_Author's Note:_ Not much to say this time, except it's the longest chapter yet. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning in a comfy bed. When I looked around the room I could see Bearmon and Hagurumon still sleeping in the two other beds.

"Poor little fellas. They must have been exhausted by all the fighting yesterday." I thought to myself as I recalled the two battles during which my Digimon digivolved. I got up and put my feet in my (now dirty) slippers. I walked over to where I put down the backpack yesterday and pulled out the DigiScan.

"Let's see how this works." I murmured (again to myself). I found a small instruction manual with it but, unfortunately, it was in Digicode (Hagurumon had mentioned to me that the Digiworld has his own special written language) so I couldn't read it. The device, slightly larger than my digivice, was a light grey colour and had a bit of a cross between a digivice and a watch-like look but without the wristband (though the device came accompanied with a wristband, a neck chain, a clip to hang it on your pants or backpack and the unreadable manual). It had a big screen in the middle with several buttons around the edge. I found the button with the power-sign on it. I pressed it and the screen came on.

Welcome  
Please enter your name

I look confused at the screen for a moment.

"How do you enter your name if there isn't a keyboard? And why is the device in English, but the manual only in Digicode?" I asked myself. Suddenly a holographic keyboard appeared above the screen.

"I guess that's how you enter your name." I muttered. I entered 'Big B' as my name. The writing on the screen changed.

Welcome  
Big B

"Now let's see how much this thing knows." I said pointing it towards Bearmon. Nothing happened.

"Why doesn't it do anything?" I asked myself again. Though it was useless I took the manual again. I saw drawings of some of the buttons and figured I'd try one out. I pressed the one next to the power button. A holographic screen popped up with a picture of Bearmon. It read:

**Name:** Bearmon  
**Level:** Rookie  
**Type:** beast  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Bear Fist / Bear Claw / Bear Roll  
**Info:** Digimon resembling a bear. Has great grappling skills.

"Guess I got it to work." I thought to myself as I pressed the power button again to shut the device down. It didn't work however.

"Huh? How do you shut this thing off?" I asked confused. Then some new text appeared on the small screen of the device.

No shutdown possible after activation  
Going into standby

"Hmm. Probably has a special energy source." I murmured as the screen darkened after it went into standby. I put the device back into the backpack and not much later my Digimon awoke.

"Good morning guys." I greeted them as they got out of bed.

"Good morning B." Both of them replied.

"Hey guys, can one of you read Digicode?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then towards me.

"Yeah. Why?" Hagurumon asked giving me a weird look.

"I wanted to try out the DigiScan but the manual is in Digicode." I answered.

"Oh, no problem, where's the manual?" Hagurumon replied. I took out the manual again and handed it over.

"Hey, the DigiScan has a translate function. You just press this button." Hagurumon said, pointing to the button opposite the power button in the manual.

"Okay. Let's try it." I said taking the DigiScan out of the backpack again. I pressed the button and the holographic screen popped up again. It showed everything that was in the manual but in English.

"Neat. Hey, this thing has a map option too." I said going through it. After going over it quickly I wanted to put it back in standby. However another message popped up.

Save translation?  
Yes / No

"Better save it so I can use it again." I said and pressed 'yes'.

"Let's go and get breakfast and then my shoes." I said to my Digimon. We went downstairs, where there was a table set up for us.

"Good morning, Big B." Gatomon said, coming up to our table.

"Good morning, Gatomon." I said in unison with my Digimon.

"What can I get you guys?" He asked, referring to breakfast.

"Um ... can I get a sandwich with ham or something?" I asked.

"Same for me." Bearmon replied.

"I'll just take a can of oil." Hagurumon said.

"No problem fellas. Just a sec." Gatomon said turning around towards the kitchen. He came back a little later with the sandwiches and the can of oil. We ate our breakfast and I went to pay, but he didn't want to accept my money. After that we went across the street towards the shop again.

"Good morning, Gatomon." I said entering the shop.

"Good morning, Big B." He replied sleepily.

"I'm putting the finishing touches on your shoes as we speak." He grinned.

"Did you even sleep last night?" I asked the Gatomon seeing how tired he looked.

"Not really. But it's not a problem; I often stay up all night." Gatomon said reassuring me.

"I guess. Hey, forgot some stuff yesterday." I told him.

"What can I help you with?" The cat asked looking up at me.

"It would be great to have a sleeping bag." I said to him.

"Sure, here take these." He said handing me four sleeping bags bound together.

"I only need one." I said.

"Sorry, but we don't sell them separately. You have to take the four-pack. But don't worry about space in your backpack, you can hang one on the bottom, one on each side and one on top of the backpack." Gatomon explained.

"Oh, ok then." I said.

"Here, take these as well." Gatomon said, tossing me something. I caught it and looked at it.

"A pair of goggles?" I asked.

"Yeah, in case there's a sandstorm." Gatomon winked.

"Thanks." I said.

"Here, your shoes are ready." Gatomon said, holding up a pair of black high-tops.

"Wow, just like All Stars." I said grinning, taking the pair of shoes. I put them on at once.

"Fit like a charm." Gatomon said with a grin.

"Yeah, they do." I replied taking a few steps to see how they felt.

"So, how much do I owe you?" I asked, turning back to the cat.

"Nothing, I told you, it's on the house." He replied.

"Well, thank you." I said, going over to the counter to pick up the sleeping bags and the goggles.

"Oh, I suddenly think of something, the whole reason I came here in the first place. Do you think anybody knows how I could get back to the human world?" I asked Gatomon.

"I doubt it." Was his only reply.

"Well, thanks anyway." I said. After having picked up my shoes I went back to the inn, secured the sleeping bags to my backpack and clipping the DigiScan to my pants.

"Let's go for a walk guys." I said to my two Digimon who had waited outside since I entered the shop.

--

The town wasn't really that big. It actually only had one big long street being crossed with three smaller streets.

"Guess this is the edge of town." I said coming to the end of the main street.

"Hey! What's that?" I suddenly exclaimed as I saw a figure crawling towards the town.

"It's a Gatomon." Hagurumon said, looking too.

"I think its hurt." I said, taking off towards the small cat Digimon.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I reached it.

"I'll live." Was all the Gatomon said before fainting.

--

I had carried the Gatomon back to town. The other Gatomon, who had seen me running out of town, told me where I should take her. What struck me odd at first was how the Gatomon and Salamon looked at the injured cat in my arms. They almost seemed terrified. I soon found out why: this was Nefertimon.

"What happened?" I asked the Gatomon, once she woke up.

"I decided to go talk to DarkTyrannomon. I thought if he saw things our way he would leave us alone. I was wrong, he told me he would leave us alone is I could beat him." She replied, taking deep breaths.

"From the looks of it, he won." I stated.

"Yes, I also got seperated from the Digi-egg of Light, which allowed my transformation to Nefertimon. Now he has it, although only a select few Digimon can use those Digi-eggs." Gatomon explained.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked the cat.

"Yes, beat DarkTyrannomon. He's going to come to this town soon anyway." Gatomon said before fainting again.

"Coming through." I heard a voice behind me. It was another Gatomon who was carrying a basket full of leaves.

"So, are you some kind of doctor?" I asked, stepping aside.

"Yes, you could put it that way." The cat replied, looking in the basket. She pulled out some leaves and put them on most of the bruises. The touch of the leaves made the fainted Gatomon wake up.

"That feels refreshing." Gatomon said.

"Of course it does, it's a special herb that heals bruises. Now, in a few hours you may take them off again. After that, eat these, they will restore your energy." The other Gatomon replied handing some other leaves to the battered Gatomon.

"I will." The beaten up cat replied as the other one left.

"So, where do I find DarkTyrannomon? You told me to go beat him." I asked her.

"Don't bother looking for him, he'll be here by noon." She replied.

"We'll be waiting." I said, getting up and leaving as well.

--

It was a bit before noon and I was standing at the edge of town with Bearmon and Hagurumon at my side. The Gatomon and Salamon were all hiding in terror. All except for one, the Gatomon who had fought DarkTyrannomon before.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting." I yelled at the cat.

"I'm fully healed. Plus, I want my Digi-egg of Light back." She growled. Just than laughter could be heard. I turned around and over the horizon came a big black dinosaur with red stripes. I took the DigiScan from my belt although I already knew he was DarkTyrannomon

**Name:** DarkTyrannomon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** dinosaur  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Fire Blast / Iron Tail  
**Info:** Once a Tyrannomon, this Digimon was changed by a evil computer virus.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of Digimon who are willing to risk their lives for their town?" He mocked.

"You won't get away with this." Gatomon screamed leaping up to hit DarkTyrannomon. Hagurumon however was able to stop her.

"Don't worry, we'll protect this town." He told her before turning around.

"Guys, he's a Champion. You should digivolve." I said.

"Right." Bearmon and Hagurumon replied in unison.

"Hagurumon digivolve to ... Guardromon."

"Bearmon digivolve to ... Grizzlymon."

"Let's go." Guardromon said firing up his jets.

"Let's beat this guy." Grizzlymon replied running after him.

"You think this is going to work?" Gatomon asked me.

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked her back.

"Because he beat me as Nefertimon without much trouble. Forget this I'm going too." She replied, running off towards DarkTyrannomon as well.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon yelled, unleashing his missiles.

"CRESCENT MOON!" Grizzlymon bellowed, unleashing a moon-shaped beam.

"FIRE BLAST!" DarkTyrannomon countered with a stream of fire, causing and explosion.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon yelled taking advantage of the low visibility caused by the smoke of the explosion to get to DarkTyrannomon. Her fist connected with his jaw, but he just grinned and hit her with his claw, sending the cat into the sand.

"Gatomon!" I yelled, together with Guardromon and Grizzlymon. I quickly ran to where the poor Digimon had fallen.

"IRON TAIL!" DarkTyrannomon growled hitting Guardromon and Grizzlymon as they weren't looking. They got back up again, but Guardromon was struggling.

"You coward, attacking someone in the back isn't fair." Grizzlymon said.

"Do I look like I care if I fight fair or not? How else do you think I got this?" DarkTyrannomon replied, holding up a small white statue.

"The Digi-egg of Light!" Gatomon exclaimed as she came too.

"That's right. And you ain't getting it back." DarkTyrannomon grinned.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon fired some missiles again.

"CRESCENT MOON!" Grizzlymon fired his energy beam again.

"You think that will stop me? IRON TAIL!" DarkTyrannomon said before twirling around and knocking away the missiles into the beam.

"FIRE BLAST!" He yelled shooting fire from his mouth and hitting my Digimon they both landed not far from Gatomon, but neither got up again to attack again.

"Guardromon! Grizzlymon! No!" I yelled running over. DarkTyrannomon was walking over to the two Digimon as well to finish them off.

"I won't let you hurt them!" I yelled standing in between DarkTyrannomon and my two pals with my arms stretched and my digivice still in my hand.

"And how are you going to stop me? By biting my ankle? Don't make me laugh." DarkTyrannomon mocked me.

"Just leave them alone." I yelled.

"If you don't move I'm bringing you down with them." He replied, heaving up his claw to strike me.

"N ... No! B ... Big B!" Grizzlymon yelled getting up and running towards DarkTyrannomon again. Then it happened there was a flash and my digivice turned black, followed by a black beam shooting out and hitting Grizzlymon, who just jumped into the air with all the strength he still had and began glowing black as well (for as far that is possible).

"Grizzlymon digivolve to ... WaruMonzaemon!"

"That doesn't look good." I said, taking my DigiScan.

**Name:** WaruMonzaemon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** puppet  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Heartbreak Attack / Bear Claw / Nasty Step / Custom Claw  
**Info: **Bearmon's Ultimate form. His real nature is unknown but his shining eyes and mysterious presence give a weird feeling to those who see him. He is sly and malicious as evil itself. He equips himself with the 'Bear Claw' taken from a Grizzlymon.

"Oh no, he digivolved into an evil Digimon." Hagurumon said, having de-digivolved.

"CUSTOM CLAW! BEAR CLAW!" WaruMonzaemon growled, enlarging his claw before stabbing it straight through DarkTyrannomon's claw and destroying it.

"You'll pay for that! IRON TAIL!" DarkTyrannomon yelled, swinging around with its tail. WaruMonzaemon was able to dodge the attack.

"BEAR CLAW!" Warumonzaemon growled again, stabbing through DarkTyrannomon's chest and destroying him. However, unlike the previous Digimon, his data didn't just disappear into the air ... It regrouped into a digi-egg.

"Why did his data form a digi-egg here?" I asked Hagurumon.

"It's the proof that he was indeed a chosen Digimon. Because when a chosen Digimon is destroyed its data will form a digi-egg." Hagurumon explained.

"I see. Hey! Where's WaruMonzaemon going?" I screamed as I noticed the large teddybear running towards the town.

"Oh no! He's gone on a rampage and I can't digivolve to stop him!" Hagurumon panicked.

"Quickly! Where did he drop the Digi-egg of Light?" Gatomon said digging around in the sand looking for the artefact.

"I don't know." I said, panicking as well.

"You guys keep searching. I'm going to keep him busy." She replied, jumping up and running towards WaruMonzaemon.

"We'll never find that thing." I said to Hagurumon.

"You're right. I better go help Gatomon." Hagurumon responded.

"Stay out of my way, Hagurumon." Gatomon hissed as he came near WaruMonzaemon.

"But we can't find the Digi-egg anywhere. And I want to help." Hagurumon told her.

"The Digi-egg is lost? Then there is now way to beat this guy." Gatomon despaired.

"There's always a way. You just have to believe in your own power." Hagurumon replied.

"Okay. I'll try." Gatomon said, closing her eyes. Then she started glowing slightly.

"I have the power to defeat him. I can feel it. Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon." Gatomon continued with echoing voice before changing into a female angel. I quickly took out the DigiScan again.

**Name:** Angewomon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** archangel  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Celestial Arrow / Heaven's Charm / Heaven's Charge / Divine Kick / Lift Your Spirits / Divine Attack / Divine Dash / Divine Charge Kick / False Kick / Super Jump / Angel Wing / Holy Slap / Heel of Justice  
**Info: **She is the counterpart of Angemon, but outranks him as shown by her eight wings. She has a gentle personality and is sometimes referred to as the goddess of the Digiworld. LadyDevimon is said to be a fallen Angewomon.

"That's a whole lot of info." I thought as I was reading the entry. In meantime Angewomon had flown up into the air.

"Your evil path stops here, WaruMonzaemon. HEAVEN'S CHARGE!" She said, creating a ring of light around WaruMonzaemon, stopping him.

"Don't destroy him!" I yelled at Angewomon.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning to. He isn't acting like himself. I'll purify him. ANGEL WING!" She said, making her wings glow and send out a beam of energy towards the teddybear. Once the beam hit him he glowed and shrunk down. I took the digi-egg and ran over to the small ball of blue fur that was once WaruMonzaemon. I took out my DigiScan to know what it was.

**Name:** Wanyamon  
**Level:** In-Training  
**Type:** lesser  
**Attribute:** Unknown  
**Attack(s):** Smile Fang  
**Info: **Bearmon's In-Training form. He's a fusion of data on small pets like cats and dogs. It's important to give him a lot of attention. He can move at fast speeds.

"He must of have used up all of his energy." Hagurumon said.

"Poor thing." I replied, picking him up in my free hand.

"Let's go back to town." Angewomon said.

The Gatomon and Salamon looked awe-struck at Angewomon as we re-entered the town. And then they saw me and the totally black digi-egg I was holding.

"That DarkTyrannomon's digi-egg isn't it." One of the Gatomon said.

"Yes. So what? I thought maybe one of you could look after it." I explained.

"No way. If we do anything with that egg, it'll be destroying it." The Gatomon replied.

"Then I'll take care of it." I said.

"Then you aren't welcome here anymore." The Gatomon responded, followed by several murmurs of agreement from the other Digimon.

"Fine, I'll take my backpack and I'm leaving." I said.

"But, Big B, we can't get across any stretch of the desert before nightfall." Hagurumon said.

"I don't care." I snapped as I stomped off. I went to the Inn, grabbed my backpack put the egg in the main compartment and went back downstairs.

"Hey, you promised me to give me some meat for when we went on our way." I said to the inn-keeper.

"Sure, follow me." He replied. And took me to the kitchen. There he filled the leftover space in my backpack with meat.

"I guess I should say thanks. Even though you guys practically drove me out of town." I said as I was leaving the kitchen.

"I for one would like to thank you for saving us, even if you want to spare that terrorist's life." The Gatomon replied.

--

We had walked the rest of the day. It was a bit tougher than yesterday, since I now had the heavily loaded backpack on my back and Wanyamon in my arms. Towards the evening he had woken up but he hadn't said a word yet. We continued walking until sunset. Then we made up our camp (even though it was just my sleeping bag) and had dinner.

"Come on, Wanyamon, you have to eat." I said to the small blue Digimon. I had put two pieces of meat in front of him (on the sleeping bag so it wouldn't touch the sand) but he hadn't taken a bite yet.

"I'm not hungry." He sighed.

"Look, I know you feel guilty about the whole WaruMonzaemon thing but you couldn't help it." I told him.

"I know, but still ..." He let the rest of his sentence trail off.

"No buts, now eat." I ordered him. Although he didn't feel like eating he took a bite anyway and eventually ate one piece of meat. After that we all went to sleep.

* * *

What more does this strange world have in store for Big B and his Digimon? And what will hatch from the black digi-egg? And what about the way home? Find out in the next chapter of "Digidestined from Belgium"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Digimon.  
_Author's Note: _Well, not much to say this time. It's another one of the longer chapters (though this will probably continue as the story progresses) and as most of you have probably already noticed, each chapter takes place during one day. Anyway: Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning I woke up because the sun was shining on my face. I grumbled as I sat up. I took the backpack to get something to eat. As I took out a piece of meat I saw the egg moving.

"Huh?" I said, taking the egg out. It was indeed moving. I put it down in the sand. Around that time Hagurumon and Wanyamon woke up.

"What's the matter?" Hagurumon asked.

"I think its hatching." I said, indicating the egg. I was right the shell started cracking almost immediately. Once the shell was open enough, a small black Digimon with red eyes came out of it.

"What is that?" I said, taking the DigiScan once again.

**Name:** DarkBotamon  
**Level:** Fresh  
**Type:** slime  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Bubble Blow  
**Info:** DarkBotamon looks just like a normal Botamon. The only difference is the red eyes.

"DarkBotamon, hm? Welcome to the club little one." I said, holding some meat out to it. He immediately began to eat it. We all started having breakfast and it seemed that Wanyamon was starting to forgive himself, since he ate a piece of meat without having to be forced. Either that or he was hungry. After our breakfast we go up to start walking towards the woods again. With DarkBotamon under one arm, Wanyamon under the other and a backpack on my back, I can assure you it wasn't an easy trip. After a few hours I saw something on the horizon. Not the forest but two figures: one looking humanoid, the other like it had a horn on its head. We went straight for the figures and after a few minutes we could make them out more clearly. The one with the horn on its head was yellow and blue and looked like a dog. The humanoid was indeed a human, not much taller than me and with long curly hair.

"George?" I asked in disbelief, recognizing my friend whom I hadn't seen in a month.

"Big B?" Came the reply as he started running.

"What are you doing here?" I asked George once he got to where I was.

"I got sucked into my computer and when I woke up this guy was next to me." He replied, pointing to the dog-like Digimon.

"Same here, only with me it was Hagurumon and Bearmon." I responded, indicating the flying gear and the blue ball of fur.

"I see. Well, anyways Gabumon told me there was a village in the centre of this desert. So we decided to check it out." He said, finally giving the name of his Digimon.

"Don't bother. That village is where we come from. They even kicked us out." I said.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Well, long story short, the Gatomon and Salamon in the town were being terrorized by a DarkTyrannomon. We fought him and defeated him, at the cost of Bearmon turning into Wanyamon, and he changed back to a digi-egg. Because the villagers wanted to destroy it, I was going to take care of it. They got mad and told us to leave. The egg hatched a few hours ago into this DarkBotamon." I explained, indicating Wanyamon and DarkBotamon when they were mentioned.

"Well, guess we'll head back then. At least we are with two now." He said. He turned around and we started walking again.

"So, where'd you get the backpack?" He asked.

"I got it from the Gatomon, along with these shoes, these sleeping bags and this DigiScan." I answered trying to show him the DigiScan.

"Here let me take one of them." George said, taking Wanyamon from my hands.

"Thanks." I said now taking the DigiScan from my belt and showing it.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"It contains info on all the Digimon and it contains a map too. But at the moment a map is of no use, since we're in the middle of nowhere." I explained.

"Handy." Was all George said in reply.

"I also got these goggles in case there's a sand storm." I said taking the goggles from another pants pocket.

"I'm guessing you didn't defeat DarkTyranmon yet when they gave you that stuff." He snickered.

"You guessed right. But his name is DarkTyrannomon." I replied with a sigh. We continued walking, talking about what we had seen yet in this strange new world, and at around noon we came back to a forest.

"Great, another forest, I just hope this one isn't filled with insect Digimon." I said.

"I'm afraid it is. This is the same forest as before." Hagurumon responded.

"What do you mean? We went totally the other way." I reacted.

"You see, that desert is surrounded by the same forest. You could call that desert a clearing in this forest." Hagurumon explained.

"I said it once and I'll say it again: this world is weird." George said.

"When did you say that?" I asked him, not remembering him saying that.

"Before I ran into you." He replied.

--

We had been walking for several hours now and we hadn't seen a single Digimon yet. I thought it was weird but didn't complain about it. However we soon ran out of luck.

"It's quiet here, isn't it?" George stated.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx us." I replied. My reply was followed by a creepy laughter.

"Too late." A shrieking voice said and then something came from the trees. It was a huge black spider with yellow stripes on its feet, a yellow face mask of sorts, red claws and hair, green eyes and some seriously big teeth. I quickly took my DigiScan to know what it was.

**Name:** Dokugumon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** insect  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Poison Thread / Poison Cobweb / Venom Blast  
**Info:** Dokugumon is an Insectoid Digimon that resembles a spider. Dokugumon is said to have computer viruses running through its body.

"Hagurumon, are you ready?" I said, taking my digivice as a sort of hint.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hagurumon replied.

"Let's help them, Gabumon." George said taking his digivice as well.

"Right." Gabumon responded.

"Hagurumon digivolve to … Guardromon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon!"

Where the big gear and the blue dog had stood there stood now a bulky robot and a big, blue wolf, ready for battle.

"Nice Champion form." I said to George.

"Thanks." He replied jokingly. His joking stopped however when Wanyamon started struggling in his arms.

"I want to help too." He said.

"What? Wanyamon, if you fight like this it'll be your death." I exclaimed.

"Please, Big B, I have to do this." Wanyamon pleaded.

"Forget it. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. Garurumon and Guardromon will be able to handle him."

"Ok, I'll sit this one out." Wanyamon huffed.

"Tell you what, when you digivolve back to Rookie you can fight again, deal?" I asked the blue fur ball.

"Okay." He replied.

"POISON THREAD!" Dokugumon shouted, breaking up our conversation. The poisonous threads from the Digimon's mouth went straight for our Digimon.

"ICE WALL!" Garurumon growled using his ice powers to create an ice wall to stop the poisonous webbing.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon screamed as he fired his missiles. The missiles hit the spider and injured it but not enough.

"VENOM BLAST!" Dokugumon shrieked, shooting a beam from its mouth.

"WOLF CRY!" Garurumon howled, releasing a sonic attack to slow down the Venom Blast.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon bellowed, shooting missiles right at the blast, causing an explosion.

"SLAMMING ATTACK!" Garurumon (who was saved from the blast by his Wolf Cry) growled, leaping into a spin while going straight for Dokugumon. The spider had caught the full force of the explosion however and was very weakened. Garurumon drilled straight through the spider with his fangs and claws, changing Dokugumon back to data. After the battle the two Champions went back to Rookie form.

"Nicely done, guys." I said.

"Well, Garurumon actually did most of the damage, so he deserves most of the credit." Hagurumon responded.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to protect you guys." Gabumon said blushing slightly.

"Well, either way the sun is starting to go down already." George said looking at the visible part of the sky. The sun was indeed not visible anymore in the sky which would mean that it was setting.

"We better make a camp somewhere." I responded.

"Good plan." George replied. We went a little further and found a small clearing, not too big that we'd be open for a sky attack, yet not too small that we could easily be attack from the trees.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp." I said.

"Yeah, it does. Anyway, I'm going to get some firewood." George replied, turning back around to the forest.

"And how do you plan on starting the fire, genius? Neither of us have ever been boy scouts and I don't have a lighter or matches." I said.

"Gabumon's Blue Blaster attack can start a fire. Didn't I tell you?" He responded.

"Well, ok then. I'll set up the sleeping bags and get us some more food, because we don't have enough left for six." I replied.

--

Gabumon's Blue Blaster attack had indeed lit the wood George had brought back while the Digimon were resting. We had roasted the meat we had and ate it with a bit of leftovers for tomorrow morning. We sat around the campfire thinking about what to do tomorrow. Then it happened: DarkBotamon started glowing.

"What's happening? Is he digivolving already?" I asked the Digimon around us.

"Yes, a Fresh Digimon is mostly able to digivolve within a day. Though there are exceptions up to a year." Hagurumon explained.

"Well, let's see what happens." I said relieved that nothing was wrong with the little guy. The glowing form grew larger to about the size of Wanyamon and it grew long ears. Then the glowing stopped. Where DarkBotamon had been there was now a big, black, ball-like Digimon with long ears and red eyes. I took out the DigiScan.

**Name:** DarkKoromon  
**Level:** In-Training  
**Type:** lesser  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Bubble Blow  
**Info:** DarkKoromon is the digivolved form of DarkBotamon. It looks just like a normal Koromon but it's black instead of pink.

"Hi." It said, looking at us.

"Welcome to the club, DarkKoromon." I replied, putting my hand out.

"You already said that this morning." He replied putting on of his ears in my hand to show the gesture of shaking it.

"Anybody else sleepy?" DarkKoromon yawned suddenly. The yawn spread across our camp. It had been a rough day after all.

"Let's hit the sleeping bags." I said to George. He nodded in reply and went over to his sleeping bag. I went over to mine and crawled in.

"Goodnight, everybody." I said, taking of my glasses and turning over in my sleeping bag.

* * *

George, one of Big B's closest friends, has been sucked into the Digital World as well? What are the odds? What will tomorrow bring? And when will Wanyamon go back to Bearmon? Find out in the next chapter of "Digidestined from Belgium".


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Digimon  
_Author's Note: _Sorry it took so long. I was a bit busy with some big chores and the starting of a new fanfic of mine (It's about Pokemon, for those who care) and not to mention that this chapter is quite long.  
Anyways about the George character: he is based on one of my best friends, in fact they share the same hairdo (a curly ponytail) though the real person cut his of a long time ago. I also uploaded some character profiles of recurring characters in my stories.  
Well, all that said: Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Well, my wake up that morning was the same as any other except for thing: after I had put on my glasses, I couldn't help but let out a very loud scream. Where the blue ball of fur known as Wanyamon had been sleeping there now lay a blue and white dog with red gloves and a red headband.

"What's the matter?" Hagurumon immediately shot up from his sleeping place to defend me.

"Wanyamon is gone. And that thing is in its place." I said, shivering a little.

"Yes, I see he digivolved back to Rookie over night." Hagurumon said, relaxing a bit.

"What do you mean? That isn't Bearmon." I responded confused.

"Did you forget what I told you about the multiple digivolution lines?" He sighed in response.

"Oh, right, forgot about that. But still …" I replied. In the meantime George and Gabumon had walked over too.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" George said crankily giving me a smack on the head.

"Sorry, I panicked after seeing Wanyamon's new digivolution." I mumbled.

"Well, what did he digivolve into?" George asked.

"I really don't know let me check." I replied, taking the DigiScan.

**Name:** Gaomon  
**Level:** Rookie  
**Type:** Beast  
**Attribute:** Data  
**Attack(s):** Double Backhand/Rolling Upper/Gao Rush/Wild Echo/Wild Bark/Wild Howling  
**Info:** A blue humanoid Digimon who wears red scarf on his head and red boxing gloves on his hands. He is good at hit-and-run type of attacks because his agile movement keeps him alert at all times. He seems to protect his claws with the boxing gloves on his hands until the claws are fully grown.

"Hmm." Gaomon stirred a little.

"He's still asleep after all that?" DarkKoromon asked.

"What's the matter?" Gaomon said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Wait a minute? I have hands again! I digivolved?" He exclaimed, noticing his boxing gloves. That was where we all would have sweat dropped if it wasn't for the fact that this isn't an anime.

"You hadn't noticed it yet?" I yelled.

"Not really. I must have digivolved unconsciously, resulting in Gaomon instead of Bearmon." He replied.

"I was right! There are other humans here!" a voice yelled behind us. We turned around to see a boy about our age jump out of the bushes with behind him a small lion Digimon, a girl who seemed a bit younger than us and two rabbit like Digimon.

"Who are you?" George asked them while Gabumon and Hagurumon backed down a little.

"Oh, right, my name is Matt, and this is my sister Lizzie, and these are our Digimon Leormon, Terriermon and Lopmon." The boy said, pointing first to himself, the girl, the lion, the rabbit with green markings and finally the rabbit with the pink markings.

"I'm Bart, but people call me Big B or just B for short. And these are Hagurumon, Gaomon and DarkKoromon." I introduced myself and my Digimon.

"And I'm George. And this here is Gabumon." George said.

"Nice to meet you." Lizzie said.

"So what was the commotion about?" Matt asked.

"Well, when we went to sleep yesterday Gaomon was still an In-Training Digimon and to find a Rookie you've never seen before is not one of the best things when you open your eyes in the morning." I explained.

"Thank God, I thought you guys were attacked." Matt explained.

"Save us from that." George replied.

"You guys had breakfast yet?" I asked.

"No, in fact we don't have any food left." Lizzie responded.

"We have some food left. It's not much, especially with seven Digimon but it should do." I said. We had breakfast and talked a little. It turned out that Matt and Lizzie were from the town where I was supposed to be starting school at the end of the vacation. That is if we got home by then .Stronger yet, they already attended that school.

--

"So, where to now?" George asked me as we were plucking some more meat for the trip.

"I guess the same way we were going." I replied.

"What? So, you just chose a random direction and started walking when you arrived here?" Matt asked.

"Not really. I started in the direction of a village in the middle of a desert, but after the inhabitants got mad at me, I decided to go to the other side of the desert and halfway through I ran into George who was heading for the same village." I explained as I packed up some more meat I had just plucked. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and picked up DarkKoromon as I turned towards them.

"So, unless you got a better idea, I suggest we keep going in that direction until we find another clue that might tell us how to get home." I continued.

"He has a point, brother." Lizzie responded, shrugging.

"Fine. We'll come along." Matt sighed, not really liking the idea of going in some random direction. We set of again through the woods. After the small argument had been starting to cool down, everybody started talking again. However after about an hour or so we ran into some more trouble.

"What is going on there?" Lizzie asked, pointing to two fighting Digimon we could see through the trees.

"I think they're fighting over territory." Hagurumon answered. In meantime I took my DigiScan.

**Name:** Stingmon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Insect  
**Attribute:** Data/Virus  
**Attack(s):** Spiking Strike/Evil Antenna/Moon Shooter/Spinning Spiking Strike/Insect Lord  
**Info**: Stingmon possesses a calm and cool personality. He excels in assassin skills. His strong points are his quick reflexes and reliable judgment, and the ability to strike his enemy's weak point.

**Name:** Waspmon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Cyborg  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Turbo Stinger/Bear Buster  
**Info**: Waspmon defends his home from any approaching enemy. He drives foes away with lasers, having a high movement performance with the propeller of each part and evades the enemy. It is almost impossible not to be caught by this Digimon because its antenna is highly sensitive. Intruders will almost always be detected by the feelers. So that the enemy doesn't find an area where his defenses can't cover, the strong laser guns on his tail can fire in any direction and the shielded shoulders and back pushes the enemy away. His "turbo laser" attack is hard to avoid even by quick enemies, and is chiefly used for ground enemies. Note that after accumulating energy, Waspmon must recharge.

"Guys, we better get out of here." I said noticing the part about Waspmon's antenna. Unfortunately it was too late.

"Stingmon, we have company." Waspmon told the other Digimon while turning to us.

"Well, let's give them a proper welcome." Stingmon replied, turning to us.

"TURBO STINGER!" Waspmon screamed, firing a laser from his stinger.

"MOON SHOOTER!" Stingmon yelled, shooting an orb of energy from his forearm. Fortunately we were able to get out of the way of the attacks but we still got catapulted away.

"We won't defeat these two without a fight. Everyone ready?" I asked the Digimon, taking my digivice, George doing the same while Matt and Lizzie looked dumbfounded.

"Right!" Gaomon, Hagurumon and Gabumon said.

"Hagurumon digivolve to … Guardromon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to … Gaogamon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon!"

"Hey, Gaogamon looks like Garurumon!" George exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Matt asked. Me and George cocked our eyebrows at them.

"You mean your Digimon can't digivolve to Champion yet? How did you survive so long?" I asked them.

"We pretty much stayed in the same place most of the time." Matt muttered in reply looking at his shoes.

"Are you guys done talking? We want to destroy you." Stingmon said (but why he told us instead of just doing it I do not know).

"You are the one who is gonna get destroyed." Gaogamon replied.

"Let's find out! SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon screamed, attacking Gaogamon with his spike of pink energy. Gaogamon quickly dodged the attack and Garurumon went into position.

"WOLF CRY!" Garurumon howled, using his sonic attack.

"SPIRAL BLOW!" Gaogamon growled, shooting a small tornado out of his mouth on the opposite side of Stingmon than Garurumon.

"Let me give you a hand fellows. GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon exclaimed, firing his missiles and knocking Stingmon in the direction Waspmon had flown of to, in pursuit of Matt and Lizzie.

--

In the meantime, Waspmon was closing in on Matt and Lizzie. Because their Digimon can't Digivolve yet they're an easy target.

"You're going to die, kiddies." Waspmon buzzed.

"Uh-oh, dead end." Matt said.

"Could you please avoid the word 'dead' next time?" Lizzie shivered as she thought about the dangerous Digimon behind them.

"We'll protect you." Leormon growled getting in between Waspmon and his victims. He was soon joined by Lopmon and Terriermon.

"You little pests want a fight? You've got it. BEAR BUSTER!" Waspmon buzzed, firing the lasers on his shoulders.

"BLAZING ICE!" Lopmon screamed, jumping into the air and shooting small ice crystals at the laserbeams.

"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriermon yelled, firing a large energy orb at the same lasers.

"LEO CLAW!" Leormon growled, jumping through the smoke of the three previous attacks and tearing up Waspmon.

"Fools, you think that'll stop me?" Waspmon buzzed, appearing from the smoke with just a few scratches.

"We'll find a way." Matt and Lizzie said in unison.

"Well let's see how you like these apples. TURBO STINGER!" Waspmon buzzed shooting a beam from his stinger. But instead of avoiding the beam, Terriermon and Lopmon went straight towards it.

"DOUBLE TYPHOON!" the two brave Digimon yelled, combining their spinning attacks in one single attack. The attack sucked in the beam and caused a small explosion, sending Terriermon and Lopmon flying.

"No!" Matt, Lizzie and Leormon yelled. Lizzie immediately ran over to her two partners. Matt had had enough and was now staring down Waspmon together with Leormon.

"I'm going for it." Leormon growled, only this time more enraged.

"I got you back, buddy." Matt said, taking his digivice. As Leormon started running, Matt's digivice started glowing.

"Leormon digivolve to … Liomon!"

"He digivolved!" Matt and Waspmon exclaimed, shocked.

"It still doesn't matter. I'm still more than you can handle! I will …!" Waspmon didn't get to finish his sentence because Stingmon got thrown right into his back, knocking him over. Me, George, Garurumon, Gaogamon and Guardromon were following him.

"Matt, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine but Terriermon and Lopmon got hurt." He replied.

"Get of me, you fool!" Waspmon buzzed, while shoving Stingmon of him.

"Sorry." Was all Stingmon said before standing up.

"You get the girl. I'll deal with these guys." Waspmon ordered Stingmon.

"Oh no, Lizzie." Matt panicked as Stingmon started walking towards her.

"Don't worry, Matt. I'll stop him. Guardromon come with me. Gaogamon help these guys." I told the others.

"Right." They replied. I took off towards Lizzie with Guardromon blasting by me using his rocket boosters.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" He yelled, firing his missiles. The missiles hit Stingmon straight on his back, between his wings.

"That hurts, you know. EVIL ANTENNA!" Stingmon reacted, tilting his head forward and touching Guardromon with his antenna. Guardromon froze up in mid air and suddenly a blast catapulted him away. When the dust cloud where he had landed faded, he was seen reverted back to Hagurumon.

"Oh no, Hagurumon!" I said running over to the poor machine Digimon. In the meantime, Stingmon had turned himself around again and started for Lizzie again. Lopmon and Terriermon, who had seen everything, stumbled back to their feet.

"You won't get through! We won't let you! BUNNY BLAST!" Terriermon screamed, firing rapid rounds of small energy bullets.

"You said it! BLAZING ICE!" Lopmon joined in, firing small ice crystals.

"INSECT LORD!" Stingmon said, releasing a swarm of insects to serve as meat shield.  
"You think a pathetic attack like that would work?" He continued.

"Now what? That was our best shot." Lopmon asked Terriermon.

"I don't know. I'm all out of ideas." Terriermon replied.

"Don't give up, guys. We'll find a way. I know we will." Lizzie replied. Nobody noticed at first, but then the glowing of the digivice on her belt grew brighter and both Terriermon and Lopmon started glowing as well.

"Lopmon digivolve to … Turuiemon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to … Gargomon!"

"Them too?" Stingmon exclaimed, seeing the two Digimon digivolve.

"Yes, we digivolved too. And now you're going to pay for calling us pathetic." Gargomon said. Although he and Turuiemon stilled looked battle worn, they seemed a little refreshed and ready for another round.

"You think I'll give up that easily? Think again. INSECT LORD!" Stingmon responded, releasing another swarm of insects, only this time aimed for the Digimon.

"GARGO PELLETS!" Gargomon reacted, firing bullets at the insects.

"It cannot be. Not a single one hit. Now I'm real angry. SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon said, preparing his energy blades.

"GAUNTLET CLAW!" Turuiemon shouted, slicing at Stingmon with the silver blades on his arms.

"BUNNY PUMMEL!" Gargomon screamed, Slamming his fist into Stingmon. Stingmon collapsed in a heap on the ground before his data started fading. However, instead of disappearing (like it had done with Dokugumon), it had reformed itself into a green egg.

"What's that?" Lizzie asked, taking a step towards it.

"Long story short, evil Digimon have brainwashed good Digimon who were supposed to help other kids like us. If they are defeated they return back to digi-eggs. That's how I got DarkKoromon." I explained, getting up with Hagurumon in my arms.

"Let's go help the others." Gargomon said running at them. The others were indeed holding on by a thread. All they could do was dodge Waspmon's attacks.

"Hey, bee-brain. NINJA FIST!" Turuiemon said, drawing Waspmon's attention before attacking with a flurry of punches.

"Everybody together!" I yelled at the others. In the meantime Lizzie was standing with us, holding the green digi-egg.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon howled, shooting the blue beam.

"GARGO LASER!" Gargomon shouted, firing small lasers instead of bullets from his hands.

"THUNDER OF THE KINGS!" Liormon roared, shooting electricity from his mane.

"SPIRAL BLOW!" Gaogamon growled, firing the tornado from his mouth again. This time the other three attacks got sucked in and swirled around in it hitting Waspmon dead on. Luckily Turuiemon had been able to jump aside in the nick of time. Just like with Stingmon, Waspmon's data changed into a digi-egg (this one yellow with black stripes).

"I'll look after this thing." George said immediately, knowing the story of DarkKoromon.

"So, what do you plan to do with them?" Matt asked, referring to the two digi-eggs.

"We raise them." I said plainly.

"What? You want to raise evil Digimon?" Matt raged.

"Look, these two Digimon went through the same ordeal as DarkKoromon. When they hatch they'll be back to their regular self." I yelled back at him.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Matt huffed.

--

We walked the rest of the day without any further incidents. We plucked some more meat and I gave Matt and Lizzie each a sleeping bag. Because the day had been so tiring, everybody fell asleep quickly.

More humans? More digi-eggs? How many others are there in this world? And what about the eggs? Be sure to read the next chapter of 'Digidestined from Belgium'.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Digimon  
_Author's Note:_Well, after months of waiting, it's here: the next chapter of "Digidestined from Belgium". I had like tons of schoolwork that kept me from writing. I'll try to write more often, but I can't promise anything. Okay so Matt and Lizzie are based of another friend of mine and his sister (which I mostly put in there to have a female character).  
Well, all that said: Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

The next morning we woke up from a cracking sound. I sat up and looked around. I immediately noticed two things: 1) the digi-eggs were hatching and 2) I forgot where I put my glasses again. I found my glasses in the backpack and put them on. I saw that Matt and Lizzie had put on their glasses as well. Lizzie was watching her egg in anticipation with Matt keeping ready to push her out of the way if the Digimon inside attacked.  
In the meantime George was staring at his egg with his eyebrow arched. The cracks spread all over the egg and eventually the Digimon hatched fully. Out of Lizzie's egg came a small round green Digimon with a pink nose and a leaf growing from its back over its head. I took the Digi-Scan to check it out.

**Name:**Leafmon  
**Level:** Fresh  
**Type:** Slime  
**Attribute:** Data  
**Attack(s):** Bubble Blow  
**Info:** Leafmon's body contains a variety of plant elements, including chlorophyll that allows it to photosynthesize. As an infant it is unable to fight, but its innocence calms others down. However, it is shy, and if someone gets too close, it will spit out acid bubbles.

"Hmm. Leafmon, hey." I murmured to myself. Next to me George's egg was finally hatched as well. Out of that one came a round pale yellow/blue-ish Digimon with blue ear-like wings. Another job for the Digi-Scan

**Name: **Pupumon**  
Level: **Fresh**  
Type: **Slime**  
Attribute: **Unknown**  
Attack(s): **Bubble Blow / Toxic Bubbles**  
Info: **Pupumon is very sensitive to movement, and even though it isn't cowardly, it will fly away if it senses something coming. Along with the other members of its evolutionary line, it lives on the Royal Base and protects it. It naturally carries the X-Antibody.

"Unknown attribute? How is that possible?" I said.

"Pupumon is a very rare Digimon. In fact this is the first time I've even seen one." Hagurumon explained.

"I see. Well, in any case, it's another two mouths to feed." I replied.

"They're still babies. They won't eat much." Lizzie protected them.

"I know, just saying we'll need more meat from now on." I said, opening my backpack to take out the last of the meat. After breakfast we picked some fresh meat and went on our way again.

After some hours of walking we took the time to eat lunch (we slept late). There were some crashes in the far distances. Probably some Digimon fighting over territory. Still we kept ready to bolt any moment. As DarkKoromon finished the last of his meat he started glowing and changing shape.

"He's digivolving?" I asked Hagurumon.

"Yes, he has been in In-Training form for the average time. Just like when Wanyamon digivolved." Came the reply. As the transformation came to a stop, it showed a black small dinosaur with a stubby tail. I checked the Digi-Scan.

**Name: **BlackAgumon**  
Level: **Rookie**  
Type: **Reptile / Dinosaur**  
Attribute: **Virus**  
Attack(s): **Pepper Breath / Claw Uppercut / Claw Slash / Spit Fire**  
Info: **BlackAgumon is a black equivalent of Agumon similar to other such Black Digimon. BlackAgumon practically resembles Agumon, only he is black all over.

"Well then, congratulations, you reached Rookie level." I said extending my hand to the dinosaur.

"Oh, I think I'll be able to digivolve to Champion from now on as well." BlackAgumon replied shaking my hand.

"Ah, now that's good news. That way you'll be able to help when we get attacked next time." I replied. The rest of us finished our meal as well and continued on. The day was rather calm, since all we ran into were Kunemon. When nightfall hit we made up camp in a small clearing with a small river running through.

"Ok, I'll go looking for some firewood again." George said, leaving with Gabumon in tow.

"We'll get some meat." Matt offered, pointing to his sister and himself.

"Ok, I'll stay here and get some water." I said setting down the backpack and looking for something to collect water in as the others left. I found a bowl I had gotten from the inn-keeper in the Gatomon village and went to the stream. BlackAgumon followed me while Gaomon and Hagurumon were lying down under a tree with Lopmon, Terriermon, Pupumon and Leafmon.

"It feels great to be able to move like this again on my own." BlackAgumon commented.

"I can only imagine." I grinned at him. I filled the bowl with water and went back to where the other Digimon were. I then took out a drinking bottle I had gotten with my backpack and went to the stream to fill that as well. By the time I got back I saw Matt and Lizzie returning with their arms full of meat, followed by Leormon who was carrying a piece in his mouth.

"Now we just wait until George and Gabumon get back with the wood and we can eat." I said to them as they dumped the meat in the backpack. It didn't take long before George was back as well.

"Here's the firewood." He grinned as he and Gabumon had their arms loaded with branches and twigs.

"I'll light the fire." BlackAgumon said as they were making a small pile of wood.

"Oh, another use for you." I said as I laid the rest of the branches aside.

"Here goes. PEPPER BREATH." BlackAgumon said straightening himself and throwing his head back before spitting out a green fireball. At first the fire was green but quickly turned over to normal flames. I put some of the meat in the bowl and put it on the fire.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, looking confused.

"I thought we could boil the meat instead of roasting it for once." I said.

"Well, at least it'll be a change of how the food is prepared." George said before lying down next to the fire with his hands behind his head.

"I'm guessing you never thought of that." I replied without looking up as the water began to boil. Though it took several times to boil enough meat for all of us, it was a welcome change of taste. After the meal I did the dishes and we sat around the campfire.

"Okay guys, here are your sleeping bags." I said, tossing them to the others. As George caught his, however, a ring of fire suddenly surrounded the clearing.

"What's going on?" I said jumping up. The others jumped up as well, still holding their sleeping bags.

"You're in for a hot night, sparklings" a metallic voice laughed. Through the flames stepped a big humanoid digimon engulfed in blue flames with a metal, skull-like mask on his head and chains wrapped around his chest and arms. He was flanked by four other humanoid digimon who were fully engulfed in flames.

"What the hell!? That guy looks like one of those American comicbook heroes. What's his name? Phantomrider?" George exclaimed.

"Who gives a damn! I think we're in trouble." I replied, grabbing the DigiScan.

**Name: **SkullMeramon**  
Level: **Ultimate**  
Type: **Flame**  
Attribute: **Data**  
Attack(s): **Metal Fireball / Flame Chain**  
Info: **SkullMeramon's body is extremely hot, so much so that water and ice attacks have no effect on him. His super hot blue flames have supreme destructive power.

**Name: **Meramon**  
Level: **Champion**  
Type: **Flame**  
Attribute: **Data**  
Attack(s): **Fireball / Roaring Fire / Magma Blast / Fire Blast**  
Info: **Meramon was born from the defense wall "Firewall" for the purpose of protecting the internet from Digimon who enter it illegally. He is rarely violent as the flames that engulf his body, and generally it seems to scorch him. It is very hard to control him and even if you do, you will never know when he might turn against you. Meramon's body is capable of burning anything that touches it. Meramon can survive in lava.

"Okay, it seems like we're a little in over our heads." I murmured.

"Go time, Gabumon!" George yelled grabbing his digivice from his belt as he scooped Pupumon into his arms.

"Let's go, Leormon!" Matt exclaimed, urging on his pall as he took his digivice as well.

"Lopmon, Terriermon, go help them!" Lizzie said, grabbin her digivice too.

"Guys, show them what we got!" I growled, taking the digivice from my pocket. We were in quite the pickle. We had, all together, 7 champions being stared down by 4 champions and an ultimate. Still our Digimon dashed forward and prepared to digivolve.

"Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon!"

"Leormon digivolve to … Liormon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to … Wendigomon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to … Gargomon!"

"BlackAgumon digivolve to … DarkTyrannomon!"

"Hagurumon digivolve to … Guardromon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to … Gaogamon!"

"Hey, what happened to Lopmon?" Lizzie asked, seeing Wendigomon.

"Probably an alternate digivolution, no big deal." I said, taking the Digiscan again.

**Name: **Wendigomon**  
Level: **Champion**  
Type: **Beast man / Animal**  
Attribute: **Virus**  
Attack(s): **Howling Destroyer / Cable Crusher**  
Info: **Wendigomon is an Animal Digimon, the tainted Champion form of Lopmon. His name is derived from the devilish cannibal monster, called the Wendigo, of Algonquian mythology. He has the power to warp time and space.

"Bit of an oddball, apparently." I said, turning my attention back to the battle. Our Digimon had already lined up and were ready for battle.

"FLAME CHAIN!" SkullMeramon said, swinging one of his chains our way like a whip.

"FIREBALL!" The group of Meramon yelled in unison throwing fireballs our way as well.

"ICE WALL!" Garurumon growled trying to stop the burning chain but the chain melted right through the wall and hit Garurumon full on.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon yelled, firing two missiles and taking out two of the fireballs.

"GARGO LASER!" Gargomon screamed, destroying the last two fireballs with his lasers.

"THUNDER OF THE KINGS!" Liomon roared, unleashing his electric attack on one of the Meramon.

"HOWLING DESTROYER!" Wendigomon bellowed, firing his canons at another Meramon.

"SPIRAL BLOW!" Gaogamon growled, blowing a small tornado towards SkullMeramon.

"FIRE BLAST!" DarkTyrannomon roared, releasing a torrent of fire. This action of Course only tickled SkullMeramon.

"DarkTyrannomon, that's not much help you know." I yelled at the big lizard.

"Okay guys, regroup. Garurumon, you stick with one of the normal Meramon. Gargomon, Wendigomon and Liomon, you guys take another Meramon each. Gaogamon, Guardromon, DarkTyrannomon, you guys think you can go up against SkullMeramon?" George said.

"Not a problem." Gaogomon growled in response. The Digimon did as they were asked and split up. Garurumon's ice attacks immediately seemed more effective (though not by much). And now it was a three on one match between my Digimon and the SkullMeramon.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon yelled, firing another pair of missiles at SkullMeramon. The explosion and the smoke caused by it gave Gaogamon and DarkTyrannomon the opening they needed.

"IRON TAIL!" DarkTyrannomon roared, bringing down his tail on the Flame Digimon.

"DASH DOUBLE CLAW!" Gaogamon growled, charging at SkullMeramon and striking him with his claws.

"Hahaha, that tickles. My turn. FLAME CHAIN!" SkullMeramon's dark voice came, followed by one of his chains, wrapping around Guardromon's arm.

"METAL FIREBALL!" He continued, spitting a flaming ball of metal at Guardromon. He hit him right in the chest and sent him sprawling. There was a huge dent on his chest. However Guardromon was able to get up again. In the meantime, the others were driving the four other Meramon in a corner before unleashing attack after attack on them.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon yelled once again in an attempt to hurt the Ultimate level Digimon.

"SPIRAL BLOW!" Gaogamon growled, adding the push of his tornado to the power of the missiles.

"IRON TAIL!" DarkTyrannomon roared, bringing his tail around again to hit SkullMeramon.

"FLAME CHAIN!" SkullMeramon laughed as he made the missiles explode by hitting them with his chain before wrapping it around DarkTyrannomon's tail.

"Have a nice trip and see you next fall!" SkullMeramon continued, swinging the chain before letting go and making DarkTyrannomon collide with Guardromon. Next thing I know, there is a glow and Hagurumon and BlackAgumon are out cold.

"This isn't good." I said to myself as Gaogamon did his best to avoid SkullMeramon's attacks. The others were busy with the other Meramon, so they couldn't help me either. To make matters worse, the Meramon had driven them apart again.

"Gaogamon, try to digivolve to Ultimate again, like when you fought DarkTyrannomon!" I yelled.

"No, I won't do it. I nearly destroyed a whole village of Gatomon." Gaogamon protested.

"That won't happen this time. I know you can do it, Gaogamon!" Hagurumon's weak voice came from behind me.

"If not for yourself, do it for us and the humans." BlackAgumon chipped in, not even having the strength to sit up.

"Okay, I'll try." Gaogamon gave in. He dodged another Flame Chain attack and closed his eyes, focusing on his inner strength.

"You can do it. You went to the Ultimate level once, and you can do it again." I yelled, holding up my digivice. Just like last time there was a flash, only this time my digivice turned white and Gaogamon glowed white as well.

"Gaogamon digivolve to … MachGaogamon!"

"Wow!" I said, looking at the newly digivolved wolfman. He towered over most of us (the only one who matched his size was Wendigomon (and of course the group of Meramon)) and was standing in a fighting stance. I quickly took out the DigiScan for the umpteenth time today.

**Name: **MachGaogamon**  
Level: **Ultimate**  
Type: **Cyborg**  
Attribute: **Data**  
Attack(s): **Howling Cannon / Winning Knuckle / Gaoga Tornado / Winning Straight / Mach Spiral**  
Info: **MachGaogamon specializes in speedy "hit-and-run" attacks and is equipped with two jet-boosters on his back which enable him both to fly and to gain incredible speed while attacking.

"HOWLING CANNON!" he howled, hitting SkullMeramon with a sonic attack. The Flame Digimon fell to his knees clutching his head, leaving him wide open for attack.

"WINNING KNUCKLE!" MachGaogamon growled, delivering his powerfull punch attack to the helmeted Digimon and destroying most of said helmet. He followed up with another such a punch right through SkullMeramon's gut. SkullMeramon stood dumbfounded for a moment before falling backwards while disintegrating. The other Meramon, having seen the downfall of their leader, seized their attacks and fled, leaving the other Digimon be.

"Awesome job, guys." Matt replied, running up to us with a Leormon in tow. All the other Digimon had gone back to Rookie already, right after the Meramon fled.

"Good show indeed." A robotic voice said. We all turned to where it came from to see a green humanoid robot. As always the DigiScan wasn't far.

**Name: **Fuujinmon**  
Level: **Mega**  
Type: **Cyborg**  
Attribute: **Vaccine**  
Attack(s): **Marut Cyclone / Critical Arm**  
Info: **Fuujinmon excels in close-combat, doing justice to the name "Fuujin" by quickly mowing down his enemies in battle, and is known as the Gale Commander.

"Oh crap, we have a Mega on our hands." I cursed.

"I'll take this guy on." MachGaogamon growled, charging forward to punch him. However Fuujinmon dodged the punch and all the other punches MachGaogamon threw his way.

"Is that all you got? Let's see how all of you fare when you are separated. MARUT CYCLONE!" Fuujinmon cackled, creating a gigantic tornado. All I remember is grabbing hold of Hagurumon and BlackAgumon as MachGaogamon grabbed hold of me. I also saw George holding Pupumon closer to him and taking Gabumon's hand, Matt grasped for Leormon's collar and Lizzie hugged Leafmon for dear life as Lopmon and Terriermon wrapped their wings around her. Next thing I know we're all getting sucked of the ground and start twirling around together with pieces of earth and big branches. Then everything went black.

* * *

Finally a succesfull Ultimate digivolution. But who is this Fuujinmon? And what will happen to the group of adventurers? Find out in the next chapter of "Digidestined from Belgium"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, so from now on I'll probably be doing post-chapter Author's Notes as well. First of all, I apologize for the overuse of the DigiScan but I introduced so many new important Digimon in this chapter that even I think I've overdone it. I also put in a small reference to the lack of Marvel and DC comics in Belgium (the part where George says that SkullMeramon looks like "Phantomrider" (don't know if this guy even exists though) instead of Ghost Rider.). And then we have the cliffhanger here at the end. I really hate it when something ends with a cliffhanger, yet here I am using a cliffhanger myself. Anyway I hope you all liked the new chapter, because the next few chapters will probably be killers to write.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Digimon.  
_Author's_ _Note_: Well here it is: chapter 7. It took me a little longer than I would've liked though, but with all the schoolwork and I'm busy making my own small fanfic site (don't worry I'll still keep posting here, the only difference will be that there is more info surrounding my stories on my own website (at least if I find the means to put it on the web)). Anyways: enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

"He's coming too." I heard a voice shout. I weakly opened my eyes to see Hagurumon and BlackAgumon hovering over me.

"Ow, my head. What happened?" I said trying to sit up, but I didn't have the strength to do so, plus there was Wanyamon weighing me down.

"We were attacked by a Mega level Digimon. He created a tornado and all of us got sucked in. You passed out when a tree branch hit you in the head." Hagurumon explained.

"Are the others okay?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"We don't know. We all got blown different ways." Wanyamon said, looking sad.

"Well, we have to find them." I said, pushing Wanyamon from my stomach and sitting up. Only then I noticed that I had been lying with my head on the backpack.

"I snatched it right before I grabbed hold of you." Wanyamon said noticing my look.

"Good job, little guy." I praised him. I got up and slung the backpack over my shoulder before grabbing down and taking Wanyamon in my arms. We were in the middle of a desert as it seemed, so I took out the DigiScan to look at the map.

"There's a town up ahead." Hagurumon said, looking over my shoulder.

"Well then, let's go there. Maybe the Digimon there have seen the others." I replied, putting the DigiScan away again and starting to walk in the general direction of the town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Matt wondered as he opened his eyes. He noticed Leormon a bit further away and still out cold.

"Leormon!" Matt screamed running to his fallen pall. He checked his partner and found he was still breathing.

"Thank god, you're alive. I'll get you some water." He said, even though the poor creature probably couldn't hear. He picked up his friend and found his sleeping bag underneath the lion. He picked that up as well and carried him to a small river not far away. Once there he laid down the Digimon and splashed him.

"Mmh. What is it?" Leormon groaned, waking up.

"We're lost in the woods." Matt explained to Leormon.

"Probably the fault of that Fuujinmon. Where are the others?" Leormon asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them. We should go looking for them." Matt replied.

"Right. I'll see if I can sniff them out." Leormon said putting his nose to the ground and walked of sniffing being followed by Matt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"George, you're awake!" Gabumon yelled as he saw his partner opening his eyes.

"Wha …? Gabumon? Where's everybody else?" George asked.

"I don't know, we got attack by Fuujinmon and we were all blown in different directions. We landed in the water and got picked up by a passing by ship." Gabumon explained.

"What about Pupumon? Is he okay?" George kept questioning.

"Better than okay. I digivolved." A voice said from behind Gabumon. Gabumon turned around and showed him a small bee-like Digimon that was clinging to his back.

"Thank god. So what should we call you now?" George asked the little creature.

"The name's Puroromon." The Digimon replied.

"Okay, that's good to know. Now one final question. What the hell happened to my clothes!?" George said, noticing that he was lying bare chested in the bed wearing pants he'd never seen before.

"Well, since we landed in the water you're clothes were soaking wet, so they provided you with some fresh clothes while your normal clothes are drying." Gabumon explained.

"Well, I guess they'll do." George replied, getting up and taking the dark blue long coat that hung over a chair and putting it on before he went towards the door. When he reached the deck he looked mighty surprised: there were green monkeys everywhere. They were all dressed with leotard printed clothes and wore giant slingshots on their back.

"Yargh. It seems that the human has awakened." A hard voice sounded above them. George looked up to see a humanoid Digimon in a blue coat with a big pirate hat on his head, a big hook on one hand and a cannon on the other.

"My name is George. And I presume my friends Gabumon and Puroromon have introduced themselves as well." George introduced himself.

"I be Hookmon and this be my boat. My crew consists mostly of Monmon or Koemon, whichever ye prefer to call them." Hookmon said.

"I want to thank you for saving us. But may I be so bold to ask, where are we going?" George continued.

"It was no problem to save ye. As for where we be headed, it's Program Island. We saw another creature like yourself flyby in that direction. Only this one was a bit smaller and seemed to have gliding wings." Hookmon explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's waking up!" Lizzie heard Lopmon scream, as she started opening her eyes.

"mmh, what happened?" She asked, fully opening her eyes.

"You tell me. I found you unconscious after you fell from the sky yesterday evening. These three here we very panicked." A girl said, coming closer to Lizzie. The girl had long, black hair, brown eyes and her skin seemed a bit tan (like she was half Caucasian and half Asian) and she was also kinda skinny.

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked, looking dumbfounded to see another human.

"The name's Veronica. And these are Salamon and Labramon." The girl replied, pointing to the two doglike Digimon.

"I'm Lizzie and these are Lopmon, Terriermon and … hey, you digivolved, guess that means you're not Leafmon anymore." Lizzie said, noticing the new digivolved form of Leafmon.

"It's name is Minomon, it's a Larva type Data Digimon." Veronica interrupted Minomon as it opened its mouth to say something.

"Wow, how did you know all that?" Lizzie asked.

"I scanned your Digimon with this." Veronica answered, taking something from her pocket: a DigiScan.

"You have a DigiScan too? A friend of mine has one too. Speaking of which, where is he? Or Matt? Or George? Or their Digimon?" Lizzie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've journeyed this whole island in this one week I've been here and all I've seen are Digimon. You're the first human I've encountered." Veronica replied.

"We were attacked by Fuujinmon, a Mega level Digimon, and he blew us all in different directions. When we noticed we were above a body of water, me and Lopmon spread our wings to glide to the Island we saw in the distance." Terriermon explained.

"Oh great, so we're lost." Lizzie said.

"Lost, and not lost. This here is Program Island. The problem is, I don't know how to get off of this Island." Veronica said.

"Well then, we should find a way together." Lizzie replied.

"Good plan, but I promised something to the inhabitants of this island as well. I promised I'd get rid of the evil overlord ruling this place." Veronica confessed.

"we can help. Strength in numbers right." Lizzie grinned.

"The guy is Ultimate level and he has a big army of Tankmon, which are Champion level. But if you think you're up for it: welcome aboard. And here take this, in case we get separated as well, I have spares anyway." Veronica said, rummaging in her bag before throwing something at Lizzie.

"A DigiScan? How come you have spares?" Lizzie asked.

"You never know what might happen." Was all Veronica said before getting up and helping Lizzie up as well.

"So … where do we go now?" Lizzie kept on with the questions.

"The beach. From there we can get easy access to the mountain in the east of the island." Veronica explained getting her stuff together.

"Sounds like a good plan." Lizzie replied.

"Oh, and I have your sleeping bag. You seemed to be hanging on to it for dear life, together with your Leafmon. As soon as I got him loose he digivolved." Veronica said, leading the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Found anything yet?" Matt asked for the umpteenth time.

"No. And quit asking, I'll tell you when I find something." Leormon sighed, getting annoyed with the constant questioning.

"Just asking." Matt muttered.

"I know you're worried about your sister, but I don't even know what direction she was blown off to. I need to be able to concentrate in order to even catch the slightest hint of one of our friends." Leormon explained before continuing on while sniffing the ground.

"Um, Leormon, I think we found something." Matt said about ten minutes later.

"What do you mean?" Leormon asked before noticing the huge castle to their left.

"Are you saying you didn't notice this castle?" Matt asked.

"Well, I was keeping my eyes closed to smell the scents around me better." Leormon protested.

"Well, should we see if the master of this keep is friendly?" Matt changed the subject.

"It's as good a gamble as any." Leormon replied, leading the way to the front gate. The gate was guarded by two big knights.

"Knightmon? Could this really be?" Leormon muttered. Matt heard this but didn't think much of it.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the Knightmon said, blocking the path with his sword as his companion did the same.

"I am Leormon and this is my Digidestined, Matt. We are lost and hungry and searching for our friends." Leormon answered. The Knightmon looked at eachother for a moment before withdrawing their swords.

"We will let you pass. But do not try any funny business or we will use deadly force." The other Knightmon said.

"Thank you, and we will keep that in mind." Leormon bowed, gesturing to Matt to do the same, before going through. Once inside they saw a couple more Knightmon together with small blue Digimon with white bellies and yellow V's on their heads and giant robotic alarm clocks.

"What are those?" Matt asked Leormon.

"Those are Veemon and Clockmon. You figure out which ones which." A voice behind them said. They twirled around to face the owner of the voice. Before them stood a very big Veemon-like digimon in red armor with Flames on it and a big horn on the mask.

"Wow." Matt managed to say as he saw the Dragon Man Digimon. The Dragon traits were more visible than with the Veemon, making the dragon-fanatic lose his speech.

"The name's Flamedramon." The Digimon replied, extending his claw. Matt managed to snap out of his daze and shake the humanoid's claw.

"Nice to meet you, Flamedramon. I'm Matt and this is my friend Leormon. Thank you for letting us into your castle." Matt said, while indicating Leormon.

"It's not a problem. But I'm not the master of this castle. I'm just the apprentice of the true lord of this castle." Flamedramon replied.

"Oh, … well, maybe we should ask the true lord if it's okay if we stay for a bit to get some rest." Matt stated.

"That might be a problem. You see, my master has left a couple of days ago and hasn't returned yet. But I am sure he would have let you stay." Flamedramon said.

"Thank you so much. We won't be a burden for long. We just would like a place to sleep where it's safe." Matt explained.

"Yes, well, You seem a bit hungry. How about a bite to eat?" Flamedramon asked.

"That would be nice." Matt said.

"Follow me to the dining room." Flamedramon said, walking past the pair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I see it!" Hagurumon practically shouted. Eventhough the Machine type didn't need water to keep functioning, he was starting to feel the effects of being in a desert the whole day.

"Thank god." I said, reaching the top of the hill where Hagurumon had settled himself down for a bit. The town looked like it was from an old cowboy movie. A real wild west town with a saloon and everything, I noticed from even this distance. Once BlackAgumon, caught up to the group again, we'd continue down.

"Finally, I thought you guys were going to leave me behind." He sighed and wheezed from being in this heat all day.

"Just a bit further. Once we're down there, we'll head over to the saloon." I said pointing roughly to where the saloon was located. When I said that the Dinosaur type's eyes started to glitter in anticipation of the drinks.

"What are we waiting for." BlackAgumon dashed off down the hill, only to stumble and roll the rest of the way down. We quickly ran down to pull him out of the sand.

"Well, I've never seen anyone do that." I grinned at him after pulling him out. When we entered the town, we noticed that the streets were pretty much deserted but there was a lot of music and noise coming from one building: the saloon.

"Wow, it's really crowded in here." I remarked, seeing all the dark orange/purple Digimon. As usual the DigiScan wasn't far.

**Name:** Elecmon  
**Level:** Rookie  
**Type:** Mammal  
**Attribute:** Data  
**Attack(s):** Super Thunder Strike / Body Attack / Lightning Knife / Cutter Fin  
**Info:** He can run around discharging electricity. Each Elecmon are proud of their tails and can use it to threaten their enemies. He is a curious Digimon that likes mischief.

"Well, they're Data Digimon, so maybe they're friendly." I said stepping up to the bar.

"What do we have here? Weary travellers without money?" the Elecmon behind the bar said. He was sporting a big mustache while a lot of the other Elecmon wore cowboy hats.

"Yes, all we have is meat. We drank the last of our water a few hours ago." I replied.

"Not a problem. A lot of travellers mistake the drought of this desert. Not much travellers come through here anymore either." The bartender explained with his back to us.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because of Garudamon X." a voice behind me said. I turned around to see a cowboy like Digimon with a gun barrel on his chest. And next to him was a yellow biped fox with purple gloves, a cowboy hat and a long coat. DigiScan time again.

**Name:** Deputymon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Mutant  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Justice Bullet / Russian Roulette  
**Info:** Deputymon loves to gamble, his favorite gamble of the extent is to challenge the enemy with russian roulette. If he wins, he overlooks them even if they are of the virus kind, although there are times where he participates in the group, the "Virus Busters", to which his impression of justice is strong,and fights Virus types.

**Name:** Renamon  
**Level:** Rookie  
**Type:** Beast Man  
**Attribute:** Data  
**Attack(s):** Diamond Storm / Power Paw  
**Info:** Renamon's animalistic features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating, even when she is not trying to be.

"I'm Deputymon, the sheriff of this fine town. And this here is my deputy, Renamon." The cowboy said. He looked different from the picture on the DigiScan though: he wore a long coat.

"Howdy." The fox said. It appeared from the DigiScan picture that Renamon normally didn't wear long coats and cowboy hats either.

"Maybe we can help with that Garudamon problem." I offered. Suddenly the whole saloon went quiet and everybody stared at me, including my own Digimon.

"Garudamon is an Ultimate level Digimon. And take into account that this one is said to be modified by the X-antibody, and you have a very strong opponent. And Wanyamon isn't much help at the moment." Hagurumon explained to me quietly.

"Hey!" Wanyamon yelled after hearing what Hagurumon said.

"Tell you what. If you really want to try this I'll let you stay until he comes back, but if you change your mind at any time, I won't blame you." Deputymon said breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Deputymon." I replied.

"Elecmon, give this guy a place to stay and something to drink and eat. My treat." Deputymon said to the bartender.

"Right." The Elecmon responded, taking a key from the rack behind him and putting it on the bar before setting down 4 glasses of water next to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we're at the coastline. We make camp on the edge of the forest between those trees over there." Veronica said to her companions.

"So what's the plan?" Lizzie asked while they were collecting branches for a fire.

"Tomorrow, we make sure we are all well rested and that our Digimon can go for a good battle. Then we sneak into the castle and try to get to the throne room without blowing our cover." Veronica replied.

"Well, it's a good enough plan I guess. I for one don't have any better ones." Lizzie said, picking up some more twigs before joining Veronica, who was going back to the camping site.

"Let's get a good meal and a good nights sleep and we might be able to beat this guy with your strength in numbers theory." Veronica smiled at Lizzie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that was some awesome food. Totally different from that meat we used to roast on a campfire." Matt said to Leormon, leaning back in his seat.

"You tell me." Was all Leormon could say in reply.

"Excuse me, but I noticed when you entered the castle you asked your partner who the Digimon were instead of taking out a DigiScan. Does that mean you do not own one?" Flamedramon said, returning after leaving suddenly after showing them the dining room.

"Well, one of the friends I'm looking for has one, but I don't." Matt explained.

"Then take this. We hardly need it and we have tons of them." Flamedramon replied, throwing a box at Matt, who tipped over because he tried to grab the box while leaning backwards.

"Wow! A DigiScan!" Matt's voice came from underneath the table.

"Yes, and if you would please follow me. I'll show you to your room." Flamedramon said, walking around the table to help the boy up.

* * *

Oh no! Our heroes have been seperated. Will they find eachother again? And is Veronica to be trusted? Find out in the next chapter to "Digidestined from Belgium.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: _Okay, so now almost everybody has a DigiScan, which is a big improvement since now Big B doesn't have to do all the scanning. Also I finally introduced Veronica, the first (and for now only) character to be requested by one of the readers. Otherwise, not much to say except that this is pretty much a filler chapter to set up the upcoming battles.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Digimon.  
_Author's_ _Note_: Well here's chapter 8. It's weird that during the normal schoolweeks I hardly find time to write and when I'm having exams I write an entire chapter in like what? 2-3 days?. Also I'd like to thank Yokai Summoner for proofreading this chapter. and for the rest: enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Lizzie woke up that morning to the sound of machines. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What …?" she said before a hand was clasped over her mouth. She panicked for a moment but then realize who's hand it was.

"SHHHH." Veronica whispered, holding a finger in front of her mouth. However it was too late, they had been spotted.

"Over there!" a mechanical voice said and the machine sounds drew closer.

"Damn. Okay guys go time!" Veronica said quickly taking her Digivice. Her Digimon nodded and jumped forward.

"Labramon digivolve to … Dobermon!"

"Salamon digivolve to … BlackGatomon!"

As the digivolution cycle ended 8 green tank-like Digimon with cannons for a nose burst through the tree line.

"I knew it, Tankmon." Veronica said, turning to Lizzie.

"Well, eight against two ain't fair. Lopmon, Terriermon, digivolution time." Lizzie responded, grabbing her Digivice as well.

"Terriermon digivolve to … Gargomon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to … Wendigomon!"

"Let's teach these punks a lesson!" Gargomon said, slamming his metal fists together.

* * *

"George we're about to hit shore. Program Island is just ahead." Gabumon said entering the room he, George and Puroromon shared.

"One second." George said jumping out of bed and putting on his normal clothes, which were returned to him yesterday evening together with a DigiScan. He had gotten the DigiScan from the captain of the ship, because during the day, George had done his best to help out on the ship. Hookmon also let him keep the longcoat and the hat he had gotten the day before. He quickly put those on as well before scooping up Puroromon and following Gabumon to the deck.

The first thing he saw was the island, then he noticed an explosion and finally he saw Wendigomon towering over the trees near the coastline.

"That isn't good. Gabumon, are you a good swimmer as Garurumon?" George asked as he already reached for his Digivice.

"A very good swimmer. Garurumon are know as the living torpedoes." Gabumon said, knowing what he was getting at.

"Then how about we go check that out." George said, holding up his Digivice.

"Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon!"

Garurumon jumped overboard and swam next to the ship.

"Thanks, Captain Hookmon, for all your help. But we must leave now because we think one of our friends is in danger.

"Aye, farewell matey. See you later." Hookmon replied saluting. George saluted too before jumping overboard as well trying to land on Garurumon's back, which he mostly succeeded in by landing on one knee. Once Garurumon felt George grab hold of his fur, he started swimming to shore.

* * *

"HYPER CANNON!" Tankmon screamed, shooting a big, grinning explosive shell from his nose.

"GARGO LASER!" Gargomon replied, firing at the explosive and blowing it up prematurely. However he never noticed the other Tankmon firing an explosive at him, sending him flying onto the beach. The two Tankmon followed quickly, arming their cannons again and taking aim.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" a howl came from the water followed by an icy blue beam going straight towards the Tankmon and blasting them away from Gargomon.

"What the … ?" Gargomon muttered as he got up.

"Gargomon, you okay? Where are Lizzie, Lopmon and Leafmon." Garurumon asked, coming to shore not far from him.

"I'll be okay, Lizzie is back in the woods together with a girl named Veronica we met here on the island, Lopmon is fighting Tankmon together with Veronica's Digimon and Leafmon digivolved into Minomon." Gargomon said in one breath and then started panting because of saying so much without breathing pauses.

"George, you find Lizzie. I'll help Gargomon with these two." Garurumon said, glaring at the two Tankmon as the got up again.

"Right. Good idea." George said, sliding from Garurumon's back and running towards the trees.

"You'll pay for attacking us. HYPER CANNON!" Tankmon roared, both firing another explosive shell.

"ICE WALL!" Garurumon howled, creating an icy barrier which shattered when the explosions went off.

"SLAMMING ATTACK!" Garurumon growled, going into a rapid spin while charging at one of the Tankmon.

"BUNNY PUMMEL!" Gargomon yelled, rushing at the other Tankmon while rearing his fist back to strike hard.

"MACHINE GUN ARMS!" both Tankmon screamed, firing streams of bullets from the guns on their arms. The bullets deflected from Garurumon's Slamming Attack and Gargomon was able to dodge most of them. Both Garurumon and Gargomon's attacks hit their targets and banged them up pretty hard.

"Let's finish this. GARGO PELLETS!" Gargomon yelled, firing his own stream of bullets across one of the Tankmon's body after which it disintegrated into data.

"SUBZERO ICE FANG!" Garurumon howled, leaping at his opponent and biting him on the nose cannon freezing him before the Tankmon shattered into a million pieces.

"Good job, Garurumon." Gargomon smiled at the wolf.

"Not bad yourself, gunbunny. How about we go help the others now?" Garurumon said.

"Yeah, let's go! And don't call me gunbunny!" Gargomon replied, running towards the trees alongside Garurumon.

"GRAU REALM!" Dobermon roared, firing a dark energy blast at one of the Tankmon, hitting it straight down the nose barrel and detonating the explosive it was about to fire. The resulting explosion destroyed the Tankmon. At the moment there were only five left: one for each Digimon. They were all pretty banged up though, so it wouldn't take much trouble.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" Wendigomon growled, extending his arms and crushing one of the Tankmon.

"HYPER CANNON!" another Tankmon yelled, preparing to fire at BlackGatomon.

"CAT PUNCH!" BlackGatomon hissed, moving with great speed and punching the cannon so hard that the barrel got dented, making it impossible for the explosive to get out. Tankmon was to late to stop the launch however and was sent into oblivion as well.

"GRAU REALM!" Dobermon roared again, destroying another Tankmon with his strong blast.

"SLAMMING ATTACK!" Garurumon howled, launching into another spinning body slam and shredding through the Tankmon before landing on his feet.

"BUNNY PUMMEL! GARGO LASER!" Gargomon yelled, charging at Tankmon and hitting him hard with his metal fists and the firing his guns at point blank range, destroying the last of them. Once the area seemed clear they all de-digivolved.

"Wow, what a battle. I'm George, by the way. Nice to meet you." George grinned, turning to Veronica and extending his hand.

"I'm Veronica and these are my Digimon partners: Labramon and Salamon." Veronica replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice new threads, George. Did you fall on this island too?" Lizzie asked.

"No, I landed in the ocean but a boat picked me up and while my clothes were drying they gave me these to wear and I could keep them." George explained.

"Care to help us? Me and Lizzie are planning to take down this island's evil overlord." Veronica interrupted.

"You're doing what now? Lizzie, if your brother finds out, he'll kill you!" George turned from Veronica to Lizzie again.

"Meh, I've always been able to beat my brother, so don't worry about it. Now will you help us or not?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure I will. Lead the way, Veronica." George answered, turning to Veronica. She nodded and walked off along the shoreline but in the cover of the trees until they reached the foot of a mountain. There they found a small entrance to the overlord's hideout.

"Okay, this is it. Last chance to change your mind." Veronica said, turning to Lizzie and George.

"You can still count on me." Lizzie replied.

"And I'm ready to go too." George responded.

"Good. Let's go." Veronica answered, sneaking through the entrance followed by the others. At first they didn't run into anything, but as they progressed, they ran into more and more Tankmon. They had been able to avoid confrontation though and at least they knew they were going the right way.

"There, that must be the throne room." Veronica whispered, pointing to a gigantic metal door guarded by twelve Tankmon.

"So how do we get in?" George asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We fight." Veronica answered, grabbing her Digivice, Lizzie and George following suit.

"Salamon digivolve to … BlackGatomon!"

"Labramon digivolve to … Dobermon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to … Wendigomon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to … Gargomon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon!"

As the glowing ceased, the Digimon charged at the Tankmon. The Tankmon were ready for them however and immidiatly unleashed their Machine Gun Arms attack.

"GARGO LASER!" Gargomon yelled, shooting from left to right hitting the line of Tankmon.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon howled, unleashing his ice blast and hitting the Tankmon from right to left, going towards Gargomon's attack. The attacks knocked the Tankmon back and met in the middle, which caused an explosion that destroyed the two most central Tankmon.

"Wendigomon, you open the door. The rest of you, keep the Tankmon busy." Veronica said. Just then the rest of the Tankmon army rounded the corner (which were actually 20 more Tankmon).

"We're in real trouble here." George panicked. Just then, Puroromon and Minomon wrestled themselves clear of the two Digidestined that held them.

"Puroromon digivolve to … Fanbeemon digivolve to … Waspmon!"

"Minomon digivolve to … Wormmon digivolve to … Stingmon!"

"They digivolved? But how? According to what Gabumon told me about digivolution they should only be able to digivolve tonight." George exclaimed.

"When in great need or when somebody they care about is in danger, a Digimon can overcome the time left before it's next digivolution and reach the next level but for a Digimon to double digivolve from In-Training level is very rare. My Digimon did that once too." Veronica explained, looking at BlackGatomon.

"BEAR BUSTER!" Waspmon buzzed, firing his shoulder cannons at the newly arrived Tankmon, blasting the first five to data.

"SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon said, creating an energy blade on each wrist and charging at the Tankmon and impaling two, sending them into oblivion.

"Dobermon, BlackGatomon, I think you better digivolve again too." Veronica ordered her Digimon. Her Digivice turned white and black and a white and a black beam shot out hitting Dobermon and BlackGatomon respectively.

"Dobermon digivolve to … Cerberumon!"

"BlackGatomon digivolve to … LadyDevimon!"

"Wait! Your Digimon can reach the Ultimate level?" Lizzie asked.

"You mean yours can't?" Veronica replied lightly shocked.

"Not really, no." George replied.

"Well that's just great." Veronica muttered.

"EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon growled, firing three greenish flames at the Tankmon, damaging them badly.

"DARKNESS WAVE!" LadyDevimon unleashed a wave of energy bats at the Tankmon, damaging some and destroying the once who were previously damaged. In the meantime Wendigomon had been able to push open the door slightly.

Bullets, explosives, lasers, flames and other elemental energies flew around the room, destroying most of the Tankmon, who were less agile then the Digidestined's Digimon. There were only 4 or so left when Wendigomon opened the doors.

"HOWLING DESTROYER!" Wendigomon roared, firing his six chest cannons and destroying the already beaten up Tankmon.

"Door's open." Wendigomon continued in a rumbling voice. They all went through and saw the thing sitting on the big metallic throne. It looked like a grey cyborg-dragon. George decided to test out his DigiScan.

**Name:** Gigadramon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Cyborg/Android  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Darkside Attack / Guilty Claw / Giga Heat / Giga Byte Wing (Guilty Wing)  
**Info**: Gigadramon is counterpart to his rival Megadramon. They are almost identical in appearance except for their color and wings. Gigadramon has a grey body and metallic wings, while Megadramon has tattered purple wings and his body is red and orange.  
Compared with Megadramon, Gigadramon has stronger attack power, but lower speed. Teaming with Megadramon, their weak points can be complemented.

"Okay, one hell of a though guy." George said, looking at the DigiScan data.

"Who dares enter my throne room?" Gigadramon roared, lifting his head.

"We dare." Veronica answered, standing safely (we presumed) behind our Digimon. In response, Gigadramon opened his eyes: yellow and feral.

"You're no Tankmon. Guards, get them!" Gigadramon yelled.

"If you mean those Tankmon: we destroyed them all." LadyDevimon grinned.

"Then I'll take you down myself." Gigadramon replied, spreading his wings and getting out of his throne.

"Think again." Cerberumon growled, preparing for battle as the others did the same.

"DARKSIDE ATTACK!" Gigadramon launched the missiles from the palms of his claws.

"EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon countered with three greenish flames: two destroyed the missiles and the third one went on to strike Gigadramon in the chest.

"GIGA HEAT!" Gigadramon yelled, releasing steam from his mechanical parts. The room seemed to get a lot hotter to the people and Digimon inside.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon howled, but his attack melted almost immediately by the heat.

"EVIL WING!" LadyDevimon shouted, releasing a swarm of flaming bats and because of the heat in the room the bats burned even stronger. As they struck Gigadramon the temperature started to go down slightly again.

"DARKSIDE ATTACK!" Gigadramon growled in anger as he unleashed another two missiles. Cerberumon didn't have time to counter this time and was struck by both missiles, sending him flying back against a wall, where he de-digivolved to Labramon.

"Labramon!" Veronica yelled running to her partner.

"You're going to pay for that! DARKNESS SPEAR!" LadyDevimon snarled, changing her left hand into a long, sharp, red-pointed spike and charging at Gigadramon.

"Let's see who's arm is stronger. GUILTY CLAW!" Gigadramon replied, charging at LadyDevimon, ready to strike. Both Digimon passed each other and kept still in midair. For a few tense moments it seemed both of them missed, but then Gigadramon's right arm fell to the ground and disintegrated. But that arm was soon followed by LadyDevimon, who got hit pretty badly too and de-digivolved into Salamon.

"Oh no!" Lizzie screamed, panicked by the fact that Gigadramon had just taken out two Ultimate level Digimon and their last line of defence consisted of five Champion level Digimon.

"Everybody, quickly, together. GARGO LASER!" Gargomon commanded, unleashing a relentless assault on Gigadramon.

"HOWLING DESTROYER!" Wendigomon joined in.

"MOON SHOOTER!" Stingmon fired one orb after the other.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon howled, firing another icy beam.

"TURBO STINGER! BEAR BUSTER!" Waspmon chipped in with all his weapons.

"Pathetic. Let me show you a real attack. GIGA BYTE WING!" Gigadramon swooped down mostly unharmed from the onslaught and charged at the line of Digimon. Wendigomon and Gargomon only caught a glancing blow because they were on the outside of the line; but Garurumon, Waspmon and Stingmon caught the full force of the attack and were sent into a wall as well, de-digivolving in the process.

"Guys!" George yelled running over to his Digimon, followed by Lizzie who ran to Wormmon.

"How do we beat this guy? We went all out in that last attack and he hardly felt it." Gargomon despaired.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" Wendigomon roared, trying to punch Gigadramon with his extended arms. But it was no use, he just dodged them even though his wings we lightly banged up by the barrage of energy attacks and LadyDevimon's Darkness Spear.

"You're right. We can't give up! We have to protect the others." Gargomon said, getting back his confidence slightly. He braced himself and then jumped towards Gigadramon, ready to strike with a Bunny Pummel. Wendigomon followed suit, preparing another Cable Crusher.

"No, don't he'll destroy you!" Lizzie screamed at them. The Digivice she still had in her hand turned white and a twin white beam shot out hitting Gargomon and Wendigomon.

"Gargomon digivolve to … Rapidmon!"

"Wendigomon digivolve to … Antylamon!"

"Wow!" Lizzie exclaimed, taking her DigiScan.

**Name:** Rapidmon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Cyborg  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Rapid Fire / Tri-Beam  
**Info:** Rapidmon is a Cyborg Digimon, the Ultimate form of Terriermon. He is not to be confused with Rapidmon (Armor), his counterpart who digivolves from Terriermon through the Digi-egg of Destiny.

**Name:** Antylamon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Exalted Beast  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s): **Arm Bomber / Meditation Cure / Bunny Blades / Ashipatoravana  
**Info: **Antylamon can freely manipulate the "spirit" that flows inside its body. It can use this flowing spirit to strike its enemies with heavy ironlike blows. The connector on its waist is able to de-digivolve its enemies.

"Wow! They digivolved to Ultimate!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"You think that will help you?" The rather damaged Gigadramon roared.

"Let's find out. BUNNY BLADES!" Antylamon replied, changing it's hands in pink energy scythes and dashing for Gigadramon.

"DARKSIDE ATTACK!" Gigadramon bellowed, firing a missile from his remaining hand.

"Oh no, you don't! RAPID FIRE!" Rapidmon replied, shooting two missiles himself. One of them impacted with Gigadramon's missile that was racing towards Antylamon. The other hit Gigadramon's hand, incapacitating it. And with no defence left, Gigadramon was at Antyalamon's mercy. The Exalted Beast slashed straight through the weakened Android and made him disappear. However a digi-egg appeared in it's spot.

"He went back to a digi-egg. He's a chosen Digimon." George said walking over and picking up the egg.

"Well, our work here is done. What do you say we head to where you came from?" Veronica asked casually, Labramon and Salamon following her.

"Maybe Hookmon can take us." George replied remembering the good captain of the ship he ended up on.

"Let's go then." Lizzie said, picking up Gummymon and Kokomon (Terriermon and Lopmon's In-Training forms respectively) after the two de-digivolved. They all went outside and after a bit of searching they found the ship docked in one of the towns along the edge of the island. Hookmon, being glad to see George again, agreed to take them with him and they set sail in the afternoon.

* * *

Another digi-egg? And 4 more Digimon that can reach the Ultimate level? But what are Big and Matt doing? And will they find eachother again? Find out in the next chapter of "Digidestined from Belgium".

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: _And now everybody has a DigiScan. And Wanyamon isn't the only one who can reach Ultimate level anymore either, another big improvement. Also next chapter will take place during the same day as this chapter. I just split them up so it wouldn't become a to long chapter. Hell, it might be that the plans for the next chapter get spread across two chapters if it would turn out too long. But I'll cross that bridge when I get there.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Digimon.  
_Author's_ _Note_: And this is chapter 9. I would've posted this earlier (I finished it two or three days after chapter 8) but due to troubles with my e-mails and my internet I had trouble contacting my beta-reader, so I'll just post this without proofreading and make any possible changes when I hear something from my proofreader (who is in a very busy period now anyway). and for the rest: Read and Review.

**Chapter 9**

I woke up that morning feeling very well rested, having slept in a comfy bed again for the first time since the Gatomon village. I washed myself with some water every room seemed to have and got dressed and went downstairs once my Digimon woke up. It was already kinda busy in the Saloon.

"Morning Elecmon." I said to the moustache sporting Elecmon behind the bar.

"Morning partners. Can I get you anything?" Elecmon grinned.

"Sure, what do you have for breakfast?" I asked.

"We have bacon and eggs." Elecmon replied.

"Okay, but no eggs for me, I don't really like those." I replied ordering my food and that of my Digimon as they said what they wanted with their bacon and eggs. Elecmon hadn't fully turned around yet, or Deputymon entered the Saloon, followed by Renamon.

"Howdy partner." Deputymon said to me, as he took the chair next to me (my Digimon were sitting on the other side of me), Renamon sitting down next to him.

"Howdy patner." I said in an attempt to imitate Jackie Chan in Shanghai Noon.

"It's partner." Deputymon corrected me.

"Yeah I know, I was just imitating a movie character. Know what? Forget about it, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about." I replied.

"Maybe it's best. So we heard that Garudamon X is coming soon. You ready for him?" Deputymon asked me.

"Well, I'd preferred if I had the time till Wanyamon digivolved back to Rookie so he could help but that's probably not gonna happen." I said.

"Yeah, if they say Garudamon X is coming, he mostly arrives in the afternoon." Renamon chipped in.

"Well, I hope you two are up for the challenge." I said, turning to BlackAgumon (who was stuffing his face with bacon) and Hagurumon (who was oddly eyeing his plate).

"Off course." They replied.

"Well, we just came to warn you. If you have any second thoughts now is the time to leave." Deputymon told me, getting up.

"No, I said I was going to help you and I will." I replied, determined.

"Well, in that case I'll be right there to help you." Renamon said, getting up as well.

"And a sheriff can't look scared compared to his deputy, right? I'll be there too." Deputymon said.

"I appreciate it." I said, putting a fork in my own bacon as the two walked off.

"So what do we do 'till Garudamon X gets here?" Wanyamon asked.

"I don't know. On one side I'd like to train you but what if you're to tired to put up a fight after the training?" I said

"Don't worry, If we eat well we won't need to train to put up one hell of a fight." Hagurumon said.

"Yeah, I'll show him a thing or two." Wanyamon chipped in.

"Oh no you don't, you are staying with me unless you go back to Rookie by then." I scolded.

"I never get to have any fun." Wanyamon huffed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had decided to rest up some more and explore the town for a bit. But halfway through the afternoon the Digimon suddenly started to go into hiding and when I looked up into the sky, I saw a huge, winged creature coming our way.

"That must be Garudamon X." I said, taking my DigiScan to confirm it.

**Name:** Garudamon X  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Bird Man  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Shadow wing / Eagle Claw / Great Spirit  
**Info:** Garudamon X is a Garudamon modified through the X-Antibody. He wields the "Great Spirit", a totem pole with a spearhead on it. His "Shadow Wing" attack is black instead of fiery red.

"Okay, that thing is huge. Guys, digivolve now!" I said, as Garudamon came closer.

"Hagurumon digivolve to … Guardromon!"

"BlackAgumon digivolve to … BlackGreymon!"

"Nice timing for a new digivolution." I said, taking my DigiScan again.

**Name:** BlackGreymon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Dinosaur  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Mega Flame / Great Antler  
**Info:** BlackGreymon is a virus version of Greymon. It is Blue in stead of orange.

"Well, at least he can fight." I said, looking down at Wanyamon in my hands.

"Will everybody please get off my case!" Wanyamon exclaimed.

"Don't worry, little buddy, we'll protect you." BlackGreymon told him with a smirk.

"Guys, incoming!" I yelled as I saw Garudamon diving down towards us.

"MEGA FLAME!" BlackGreymon roared, shooting a fireball from his mouth.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon said, firing his whistling missiles. Both attacks hit Garudamon head-on but it didn't even phase him.

"SHADOW WING!" Garudamon X replied, sending a black, bird-shaped flame towards us. Guardromon and BlackGreymon were able to dodge it, but it was a very close call.

"EAGLE CLAW!" Garudamon continued, striking down with it's leg towards BlackGreymon, who still lay on the ground.

"JUSTICE BULLET!" a voice came from behind us.

"DIAMOND STORM!" another voice quickly followed. The attacks hit Garudamon's leg and made him turn his attention to the two attackers: Deputymon and Renamon.

"Leave them alone. They're just doing what they think is right." Deputymon said to Garudamon.

"Well, then they'll die for what they think is right." Garudamon boomed.

"Oh no they won't." a third voice said. It was the bartender and behind him were almost any of the Elecmon from the village.

"If they dare to stand up to you despite the disadvantage, so do we." Another one of the Elecmon said.

"You dare defy me?" Garudamon asked them.

"Hell yes we dare. SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" The Elecmon yelled releasing an incredible amount of electricity at Garudamon. Even though the attack was sent out by Rookies, the sheer amount of them made the attack powerful enough to hurt Garudamon.

"You'll pay for that! GREAT SPIRIT!" Garudamon boomed, throwing the huge totem pole on his arm at the Elecmon. Luckily the Elecmon, being the small Digimon they are were able to dodge the attack by dispersing. The weird thing was the totem pole pulled itself free from the sand and flew back to Garudamon.

"We won't let you hurt them." Guardromon said, getting up again, weak but determined.

"Although we haven't been that much of adversaries for you." BlackGreymon heaved himself up as well.

"Oh please, you can barely stand, let alone fight. Take this. SHADOW WING!" Garudamon roared, firing his black flamebird out again. At this range they wouldn't be able to stop the attack. But then it happened: the Elecmon, Deputymon and Renamon all glowed for an instant and the glow shot at the Digivice still in my hand. The Digivice turned one half black and the other white. The twin beam that shot out hit the struggling but determined Guardromon and BlackGreymon.

"Guardromon digivolve to … Andromon!"

"BlackGreymon digivolve to … BlackMetalGreymon!"

"Wow, talk about digivolving a lot." I said, taking my DigiScan.

**Name:** Andromon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Cyborg  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Lightning Blade / Gattling attack  
**Info:** Andromon is machine-based cyborg Digimon, able to defeat a weaker Ultimate Level Digimon in a single blow. He lacks much emotion and acts only in accordance with his programming. He is described as being one of the most powerful Digimon of all, his body being a tireless machine capable of almost anything, including taking on multiple Digimon much larger than him with little to no effort.  
Andromon is equipped with radar target locks in his eye sockets, with which he can lock onto his targets for easier accuracy. He eyes are also capable of night vision.

**Name:** BlackMetalGreymon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Cyborg  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Giga Blaster / Mega Claw  
**Info:** BlackMetalGreymon is a virus version of MetalGreymon. It is Blue in stead of orange and is slightly more ferocious though slightly dumber.

"All right. Showtime!" I cheered them on.

"Garudamon X, you have been targeted for termination. GATTLING ATTACK!" Andromon fired his chest missiles

"GIGA BLASTER!" BlackMetalGreymon fired his own missiles. Both of their missiles looked identical and raced at Garudamon's Shadow Wing causing a big explosion. Once the smoke and dust had cleared, BlackMetalGreymon's arm was pierced through Garudamon's shoulder with Andromon running along the chain connecting the hand to the arm.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" He yelled, charging up his hand into a electric blade before launching it at Garudamon. The blade hit Garudamon in the eye, injuring him.

"That's it. I'm done holding back. SHADOOOOOOOOOW WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Garudamon X roared, engulfing himself in the black flames as the bird shot out of it.

"GATTLING ATTACK!" Andromon said, jumping back as he did.

"GIGA BLASTER!" BlackMetalGreymon bellowed, recalling his claw.

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" all of the Elecmon yelled, unleashing another torrent of electricity.

"DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon fired another cloud of shards at the flames.

"JUSTICE BULLET!" Deputymon fired another blast from his chest barrel. The attacks all merged together and formed one pure white beam that hit the Shadow Wing and created another huge explosion, damaging Garudamon X pretty badly. His Great Spirit was destroyed along with a part of his arm, a part of his leg and one of his wings. His mask was also torn, revealing a gem of sorts underneath.

"What's that?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It's his X- antibody. If we take that away, he'll turn back to a normal Garudamon." Andromon stated, using his target lock eyes to scan the gem.

"I'll get it. MEGA CLAW!" BlackMetalGreymon roared, firing his metal claw at Garudamon X again, who was now kneeled in the sand due to his injuries. The claw shot into Garudamon's head, locking itself around the gem before pulling it out. Garudamon X started glowing and changed into a normal Garudamon, before disintegrating further because of it's weakened state. We all watched as he disappeared into thin air. Then there was a glow and Andromon and BlackMetalGreymon reverted to their In-Training forms.

"Oh great, now I'm DarkKoromon again." The black Digimon muttered.

"And I'm Kapurimon again." The other one, a purple Digimon with a white and purple striped tail and a metal helmet, said.

"And I'm out of Digimon to protect me." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll digivolve tonight." Wanyamon replied.

"Oh yeah, that's a real relief." I said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Wanyamon yelled.

"I was just messing with you." I replied.

"I'll help you carry your partners. This one here reminds me of myself." Renamon came up to me and picked up Kapurimon.

"Thanks, Renamon." I said, tucking Wanyamon under one arm and DarkKoromon under the other, after putting the X-antibody in my pocket without anyone noticing it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening there was a celebration at the Saloon. Wanyamon had already digivolved back to Gaomon and was carrying Kapurimon as I was carrying DarkKoromon.

"Congratulations, partner. You were able to beat Garudamon X. For that, I make you an honorary deputy. Here's your coat and hat." Deputymon said handing me a bundle.

"Thank you." I said putting on the black coat and black hat.

"And I'd like to show you my appreciation with this." The bartender said, giving me 4 big and full drinking bottles along with my older one.

"Thank you too. You have been so generous for us and we have nothing to offer you." I replied, taking the drinking bottles and putting them in my coat pockets.

"Relax, you defeated Garudamon X, that 's enough for me." Elecmon said.

"And everybody in town chipped in for this." Another Elecmon said, holding up a sort of machine.

"Thank you, this is all too much." I said again.

"No, it's nothing the money would have gone to repairing our houses if not for you. It's a machine that shrinks stuff down so you can easily take it with you. This way you can store more food in your backpack." The Elecmon said, handing me the device. It was a little bit larger than my Digivice and had two buttons and a safety lock.

"I thank all of you for your generosity and hospitality but tomorrow I have to leave." I spoke up so everyone could hear.

"It's ok. We knew you would be leaving someday." Renamon spoke up. It didn't take long to get the party into full swing though. I would miss this town after we left but I had to find my friends and get back to my world. It was a shame that the communities in our world couldn't get along like the communities in this world, but either way tomorrow I had to leave this place and find my friends. Between the fight and the party my Digimon and me were pretty worn out when we finally went to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, especially for Gaomon.

* * *

Now all of Big B's Digimon can reach the Ultimate level? And what will happen to that X-antibody? And will Big B find the others again? Find out in the next chapter of "Digidestined from Belgium".

_Author's Note: _Now there are more drinking bottles as well as a way to carry more food (because the number of people and Digimon eating the food has increased recently and one backpack would hardly be enough for one meal). And Hagurumon and BlackAgumon reached their Ultimate levels too. I also threw in a few movie references. The first one I even pointed out which movie and even the actor saying the line. The second one is slightly hidden. A kudos bar to whoever can find the second movie reference (or at least the intended one). The next chapter will take place during the same day as this chapter and the previous chapter. I had to split up Matt and Big B's chapters because otherwise this would've become too long a chapter. That, and the battle in Matt's chapter might very well dwarf Big B's battle (and we can't have that now can we?).

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Digimon.  
_Author's_ _Note_: Yay, chapter 10 is done. And with it the last of the 3 chapters that happen during the same day. So anyway, this is what happened during Matt's day while Veronica, George and Lizzie fought Gigadramon and Big B fought Garudamon X. This chapter didn't turn out as long a I thought it would, since the battle scene ended up much shorter that I had imagined. Anyway enjoy and remember: Read and Review.  
_Author's Note 2: _I'm ending the kudos bar contest, even though I only got one response to it. The hidden movie allusion was when Andromon said "Garudamon X, you have been targeted for termination." in a reference to 'The Terminator' with Arnold Schwarzenegger. Though I've been told that the shrinking device could be seen as an allusion to 'Honey, I shrunk the kids'.

**Chapter 10**

Matt was enjoying the breakfast Flamedramon had ordered made for him. Leormon was sitting next to him practically inhaling his food.

"I can see that you like the food." Flamedramon stated the obvious.

"Yup." Matt replied in between gulps.

"Good. I have something for you. I noticed you didn't have a backpack, so here you have one. It's filled with meat and a drinking bottle of water. I also provided this cloak, that can be worn as a cape, since there's a desert nearby." Flamedramon said, handing Matt the items.

"Wow, thanks." Matt responded, taking time off from his food fest to take the items. After the meal, Leormon, Matt and Flamedramon went to the courtyard to say their goodbyes.

"Farewell, young Digidestined. I hope you find you friends." Flamedramon said, extending his claw in form of a handshake.

"I hope your master returns soon, so that you can continue your training." Matt replied, shaking the claw.

"Ah yes, my master would've loved to meet you. Too bad he's away. I wonder were he is anyway." Flamedramon stated.

"Well, I'm right here." A voice said from above the castle gate. Everybody looked up to see another Veemon-like Digimon in golden armor. Matt didn't waste time to try out his DigiScan.

**Name: **Magnamon  
**Level:** (Golden) Armor  
**Type:** Exalted Knight  
**Attribute: **Vaccine**  
Attack(s):** Magna Blast(er) (Plasma sho(o)t) / Magna Explosion (Aura Barrier) / Magna Punch / Magna Kick / Miracle Glitter / Light Aura Barrier / Plasma Blast  
**Info:** Magnamon is the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon through the Digi-Egg of Miracles. He is one of the Royal Knights who can travel at the speed of light, wearing Gold Digizoid armor on his body; he is the only Royal Knight who is an Armor level, however, his strength is equal to the power of Mega.

"What happened to him?" Matt said, looking from the DigiScan-picture to the real one. The real Magnamon was pretty banged up: one of his armguards was gone, one of his shoulderpads was partially gone, one of the horns on his head was missing and the rest of his armor was cracked all over.

"Lord Magnamon, you've returned." Flamedramon gasped, dropping to one knee, the others following his example. Even Leormon kneeled before him.

"Matt, that's a Royal Knight. You have to kneel." Leormon growled. Matt didn't really like it but did so anyway.

"Well what do we have here? A Digidestined?" Magnamon asked.

"Yes, I'm Matt and this is my partner: Leormon." Matt said, gesturing to the small lion next to him.

"Well then, you'll be the first Digidestined to taste defeat at my hands." Magnamon sneered.

"What!" Leormon, Matt and Flamedramon gasped.

"You heard me. The Royal Knights have changed their priorities ever since Omnimon disappeared. Now, our priority is to find and destroy all the Digidestined. PLASMA BLAST!" Magnamon explained, before launching a ball of golden energy at Matt and Leormon.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon leapt forward, surrounded by fire and rammed the Plasma Shot aside.

"Leormon, it's go time!" Matt jumped upright as well, taking his Digivice.

"Leormon digivolve to … Liomon!"

"Flamedramon, you think you can stop me? Even with the help of Liomon you're no match for me." Magnamon grinned.

"You have changed, master. I will not follow your orders if you insist on killing the Digidestined." Flamedramon growled.

"Then you will die along with them. MAGNA EXPLOSION!" Magnamon roared, unleashing a wave of golden energy from his body. The attack struck and knocked Flamedramon to his back and Liomon fell over as well. One more attack and it would all be over.

"Say your prayers. MAGNA BLAST!" Magnamon cackled, firing golden energy bullets at the Digimon.

"TENSEGRITY SHIELD!" a Digimon landed between Magnamon and Liomon and Flamedramon, seemingly holding up a shield. The Digimon had big blue wings, but they seemed torn up and though and one of the horns on his head was broken off as well.

**Name: **UlforceVeedramon  
**Level:** Mega  
**Type:** Exalted Knight  
**Attribute: **Vaccine**  
Attack(s):** The Ray of Victory (Shining V Force) /UlForce Saber / Tensegrity Shield  
**Info:** UlforceVeedramon wears armor made of the light Blue Chrome Digizoid, which specializes in speed. Thus, he is the fastest of the Royal Knights. His sword and shield can be extended from the V-Bracelets he wears. Most Digimon's "Overwrite Sequences", which allow them to act, deplete over their lifespan, but this Dragon Knight has the ability to use "UlForce", a holy version of the Overwrite Sequence that allows him to regenerate faster than even direct deletion techniques can keep up with.

"Wow, he's really busted up too. And he's a Royal Knight who is helping us?" Matt said. When the onslaught ended and UlforceVeedramon stood up it was noticeable that his V-Bracelets were cracked. Liomon also changed back to Leormon.

"Well well, brother, it seems I underestimated you. I thought that blast would've killed you for sure." Magnaman said to UlforceVeedramon.

"It would have, brother, if not for my Tensegrity Shield." UlforceVeedramon glared at Magnamon.

"Brother? What's going on here?" Matt asked confused.

"Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon are twins but they always had this rivalry going. UlforceVeedramon was more of a fighter and digivolved to Mega at a rapid pace. This left Magnamon lagging but he found a Digimental: the Digimental of Miracles and he used it to digivolve to his present state. Both of them were asked to join the Royal Knights shortly after." Flamedramon slowly explained.

"Great. We ended up in a sibling rivalry." Matt sighed, having his own rivalry with his sister and brother (though not so far as to actually fight).

"I'm taking you down right now! MAGNA PUNCH!" Magnamon roared at UlforceVeedramon after hearing his tale recounted.

"TENSEGRITY SHIELD!" UlforceVeedramon countered, raising his shield again to block the punch.

"SHINING V FORCE!" UlforceVeedramon continued, blasting Magnamon with an energybeam from the V-crest on his chest at point-blank range. The ensuing blast also swallowed UlforceVeedramon though.

"Coward!" Magnamon roared in anger as he got up again, his armor starting to fall apart.

"If I have to fight cowardly to prevent you from killing the Digidestined, then so be it." UlforceVeedramon replied, getting up quite shakily as well. At closer inspection of his left wrist one could see his V-bracelet was broken in half, meaning he couldn't use his Tensegrity Shield anymore.

"MAGNA BLAST!" Magnamon fired another stream of energy bullets at UlforceVeedramon. Not having his shield to protect him, he took the full brunt of the attack.

"Look at you, kneeling before me." Magnamon cackled as UlforceVeedramon fell to his knees.

"N – N – Never!" UlforceVeedramon's quiet stutter went into a shout as he leapt at his brother. However Magnamon just sidestepped the tackle. UlforceVeedramon skidded to a halt on the other side of the courtyard. They were staring each other down now, ready to make a next move.

"My brother, the time has come to put an end to this meaningless conflict. Only the end of this rivalry will bring peace to the world. Whatever the cost, whatever power must be opposed, whoever I have to face, even if that is you. Farewell … my … brother." UlforceVeedramon said, extending his UlForce Saber before charging at Magnamon.

"I will finish … what we started. Farewell … my … brother." Magnamon said, charging up his fist into a Magna Punch before charging at UlforceVeedramon. They met in the middle of the courtyard and created a huge explosion. When the smoke and dust cleared two objects could be seen on the ground: a blue digi-egg and a golden box.

"The master is gone. All that is left is the Digi-egg of Miracles." Flamedramon said, extending his claw to grab the box-like item. However it briefly glowed and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now, all is gone." Flamedramon sighed in defeat.

"You still have this digi-egg. Since he reformed here it must mean that he's a chosen one." Matt said.

"Yes, you should take the egg with you, for the sake of the DigiWorld." Flamedramon replied, picking up the egg and handing it to Matt.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yes, and you should go, you've lost enough time as it is." Flamedramon started pushing them through the gate.

"But, I'm the cause of all this. I should help repair the damage." Matt countered. Leormon, having regained a lot of energy from playing unconscious during the battle, walked next to them.

"Please, if one of the Knightmon swings his sword, a wall mostly collapses." Flamedramon grinned.

"Well, if you really insist." Matt muttered, taking the backpack and putting the egg in it before swinging it back onto his back and throwing the cloak over him.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Leormon said as a form of goodbye.

"I hope we'll meet again." Matt said.

"I have a feeling we will." Flamedramon said as he waved them off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Matt was sitting next to a fire with the digi-egg next to him. Leormon was asleep and Matt was on guard duty for the first half of the night. Suddenly he heard a cracking noise. At first he was startled but he soon realized it was the egg hatching. Out of it came a small round blue Digimon. He quickly took his DigiScan to find out what Digimon it was.

**Name: **Chibomon  
**Level:** Fresh  
**Type:** Slime  
**Attribute: **Data**  
Attack(s):** Bubble Blow  
**Info:** Chibomon is friendly and sociable, always brimming with curiosity, but is quite weak. However, it is able to digivolve into any Dragon Digimon.

"A dragon? Cool! Hey there little fellow, how you doing." Matt muttered to himself before turning to Chibomon. Chibomon jumped straight into Matt's arms where Matt held it close to him.

"Don't be afraid, I'll take care of you. You should sleep a little so you won't be tired for our journey tomorrow." Matt soothed. Chibomon nodded and nestled itself against Leormon, falling asleep rather quickly.

"Well, I guess that's some extra protection for me." Matt chuckled, gazing into the distance.

* * *

Another chosen Digimon? And this one was a Royal Knight? Will Matt find his friends in the desert? Find out in the next chapter of "Digidestined from Belgium".

_Author's Note: _Okay, so first of, this chapter turned out extremely short (though still too long to combine with the previous chapter). Matt finally has his second partner and the Royal Knights make their first (but certainly not their last) appearance. The last words of UlforceVeedramon and Magnamon are the exact words from the trailer of 'ArchLord' (an online MMO), I had only recently finished the first chapter when I first saw that trailer and the moment I heard that speech I thought to myself: "I have to use that in my story.". I ended up using it earlier than I planned though, since I was going to save this for the final battle and use the actual text (I replaced 'my friend' with 'my brother' in my story), but I abandoned that plot for the most part. I also had to take a wild guess at a certain point of the trailer as to what was said so I decided to type 'must be opposed'. I don't know what else to mention except that you can find the trailer of ArchLord here: .com/pc/rpg/archlord/video/6147298/archlord-official-trailer-3?tag=videos;title;4


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Digimon.  
_Author's_ _Note_: At long last, Chapter 11. We're moving forward in the story again. Sorry it took so long and remember: Read and Review.

**Chapter 11**

George, Lizzie, Veronica and their Digimon were standing at the front of the ship as it neared the Modem Continent again. The egg George had taken with him from the island had hatched into a Kiimon, a Slime Type Fresh Digimon. However as they neared the harbour full of aquatic Digimon they didn't notice the brown wing-eared creature flying off into town.

"Thanks Hookmon. Stay clear of icebergs." George waved as they got off the ship.

"So where to now?" Lizzie asked. Almost as if on cue their Digivices and DigiScans started beeping. They took them of their belts and held them next to each other. The map function of the DigiScan activated and showed three blips close to each other then one more in the desert and a last one on the edge of that same desert (though these last two didn't appear on Veronica's DigiScan).

"My guess is that these three blips are us and those two are your friends." Veronica remarked after looking at the map on Lizzie's DigiScan.

"Well, only one way to find out. Let's get moving." George said turning towards the desert.

"Are you planning to go on foot?" Veronica asked.

"Well how do you propose we go? By car?" George replied.

"No. By Digimon." Was all Veronica said in response. George and Lizzie looked at her questioningly, not really understanding.

"We use our Digimon to get through this desert." Veronica explained with a sigh.

"Hey, yeah. Why didn't we think of that." Lizzie smiled.

"Don't know. But it sounds like a good plan." George said to Lizzie before looking at Gabumon.

"You up for it, Gabumon?" George then asked his partner.

"You bet." Gabumon grinned.

"I'll fly you around as Stingmon if you like." Wormmon looked up at Lizzie.

"That'd be great." Lizzie smiled.

"Let's go, Labramon." Veronica said to her partner.

"Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to … Stingmon!"

"Labramon digivolve to … Dobermon digivolve to … Cerberumon!"

"Cerberumon?" George asked as he mounted Garurumon and Stingmon picked up Lizzie who was holding Gummymon and Kokomon.

"Dobermon is to small to carry me." Veronica simply replied, climbing onto Cerberumon's back and helping Salamon up as well. Once everybody was ready they set off into the desert. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. In a dark alleyway somewhere in the harbour, two cloaked figures sat atop two Digimon: a yellow nine-tailed fox and a red lion with wings. Next to the one on the yellow fox the brown Digimon was hovering.

"That's them." The Digimon pointed out. The cloaked figures didn't say anything but their Digimon-mounts started running out of the alleyway and into the desert.

* * *

I looked out over the desert with Kapurimon in my arms and Gaomon next to me holding DarkKoromon. Behind me were all the Elecmon from the Village together with Deputymon and Renamon.

"I thank you guys yet again for you hospitality, but I have to be leaving now." I turned to them.

"Farewell, partner. You have proven us a great service by ridding us of Garudamon X." Deputymon extended his hand.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday." I said, shaking his hand.

"Well, Gaomon. Are you ready?" I asked turning to my partner to take DarkKoromon from him.

"You bet." Gaomon replied, handing over DarkKoromon.

"Gaomon digivolve to … Gaogamon!"

"Everybody on board." Gaogamon growled. I put Kapurimon and DarkKoromon on his back and just as I was about to climb on his back both my Digivice as my DigiScan started beeping. I took them out and a map appeared with four blips on it. Two near a big body of water, one in the middle of the desert roughly where I was standing and one on the edge of the forest running along the desert.

"Those must be the others." I grinned and as I looked at the map the two blips near the water started moving and went into the desert.

"Let's go, Gaogamon. We'll meet them halfway." I said jumping onto the wolf's back.

"Right." Gaogamon growled, charging off into the desert.

* * *

"Goodmorning, guys." Matt muttered as he woke up. When he got no response he looked over at where Leormon was on guard duty only to find him asleep as well.

"Leormon! You were supposed to look out for possible attackers!" He yelled at his Digimon. Leormon opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Well, we're fine, aren't we?" Leormon shrugged, noticing no danger.

"Just, help me get the stuff together so we can move on." Matt sighed in defeat. They packed up while eating and once Matt put his cape over his backpack, he looked out over the desert visible between the trees. Just then his Digivice and DigiScan started beeping. He raised them to a visible height after putting Chibomon on Leormon's back. Once he had them close enough together a map appeared on his DigiScan, showing two red dots near a coastline and another one in the middle of the desert. There was a fourth one he presumed represented him on the border between the forest and the desert.

"Hey, these dots must be our friends." Matt said to Leormon, showing him the map. As Leormon was looking the two dots along the shore started moving into the desert and a few moments later the one in the middle of desert started moving towards the other two dots.

"Look they're moving." Leormon stated the obvious.

"The way they're moving I'd say they'll meet over here." Matt said as he observed the map and the movements of the dots.

"So do we go to where they'll meet?" Leormon suggested.

"No, this one is closer we should be able to meet up halfway." Matt replied, pointing to the lone dot racing through the desert.

"Well, let's go then." Leormon grinned. Matt nodded and put his Digivice and DigiScan away again before taking Chibomon back and running out into the desert, Leormon on his heels.

* * *

"How did we end up in this canyon?" Leormon asked. Matt and Leormon had somehow ended up in a canyon running through the desert.

"How would I know, I was running in a straight line to the point where we would run into one of the others." Matt sighed.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse." Leormon grinned as the came to a curve in the canyon. As they rounded the corner they came face to face with a huge tank-like digimon with two huge cannons and two machineguns sticking out of it's back.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Matt growled at Leormon, taking his DigiScan to find out what Digimon it was.

**Name: **Tankdramon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Machine  
**Attribute: **Virus**  
Attack(s):** Striper Cannon / Gatling Blast  
**Info:** An expert in insurgent suppression and destructive assault, Tankdramon specializes in the extermination of countless targets and boasts overwhelming firepower. He is equipped with a radar system that can lock on to 30 targets at a time and, for enemies that are supplemented, one Tankdramon can even be data-linked to another Tankdramon so getting away is said to be impossible.

"Just our luck, a high-powered Ultimate." Matt groaned.

"Leormon digivolve to … Liomon!"

"You're going down, little cub." Tankdramon roared, looking at the Champion before him.

"Less talking, more fighting. CRITICAL STRIKE!" Liomon roared, charging at his opponent for a bite, going for the un armoured arms.

"Your funeral. GATLING BLAST!" Tankdramon laughed, firing rounds and rounds of bullets from his guns, hitting Liomon head on.

"Ow, that hurt. I'll try another approach. THUNDER OF THE KINGS!" Liomon growled as he hit the ground hard before letting out a loud roar as he jumped back up and send a strong blast of electricity through Tankdramon.

"Pathetic. STRIPER CANNON!" Tankdramon cackled as he hardly felt the blow before shooting out a bomb from one of the cannons on his back, creating a huge explosion.

* * *

As Gaogamon kept racing through the desert I looked at the DigiScan's map again and I noticed one of the blips had gotten a lot closer during the course of the day and as I looked over to where the blip would be situated in real life, I noticed a huge cloud-mushroom rising up in that direction.

"Gaogamon, go to that cloud-mushroom, I think one of our friends is there." I ordered the blue wolf.

"Yes, master!" Gaogamon howled in response before changing course.

* * *

As the dust cleared, Matt was standing shakily on his legs, holding Chibomon close, Leormon lying unconscious on the ground before him.

"Leormon, buddy, are you okay?" Matt fell to his knees.

"Leormon is in a place where your voice can't reach him, but you'll soon join him." Tankdramon grinned as he started rolling closer.

"I guess this is it." Matt sobbed.

"Yeehaw!" I yelled, waving my hat in the air as Gaogamon leapt down into the canyon.

"Big B!" Matt exclaimed in surprise.

"I always wanted to do that." I grinned at Matt as Gaogamon landed between him and Tankdramon.

"Y'know, there is an evil Digimon behind you." Matt remarked. I quickly got of Gaogamon's back and took Kapurimon and DarkKoromon of his back as well.

"Okay, Gaogamon, strut your stuff." I said to the wolf.

"Gaogamon digivolve to … MachGaogamon!"

"How about you pick on a Digimon of your own level?" MachGaogamon growled at Tankdramon.

"Carefull, he might not be fast but he's damn powerful." Matt yelled at MachGaogamon.

"Thanks for the tip, Matt, but I got it from here. WINNING KNUCKLE!" MachGaogamon howled as he blasted off towards Tankdramon, connecting his fist to his jaw. However, Tankdramon just grinned.

"GATLING BLAST!" Tankdramon started unloading his guns again. However, MachGaogamon seemed to be able to take the attack more easily. He still got pushed back though.

"Hey, this guy is quite the challenge. Anybody feel like digivolving to Ultimate to give me a hand." MachGaogamon laughed. As if on queue, Leormon charged past him and straight towards Tankdramon.

"Leormon, don't do it!" Matt yelled in panic. The Digivice he still had in has hand from when Leormon had digivolved started glowing and changed to a white colour as a white beam shot out racing towards Leormon who got hit by it and started glowing as well.

"Leormon digivolve to … Liomon digivolve to … LoaderLeomon!"

"Y'know, I was only joking." MachGaogamon blinked in surprise.

"Wow!" Matt looked in awe at the gigantic golden lion with a spiked ball on his tail. In the meantime, it took my DigiScan.

**Name: **LoaderLeomon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Machine  
**Attribute: **Vaccine**  
Attack(s):** Boring Storm / Loader Morning Star  
**Info:** LoaderLeomon is a Machine Digimon. He has a slight resemblance with SaberLeomon. His armor is very tough, for it is to be said to be indestructible and is stronger than anything.  
LoaderLeomon is said to be the result of a construction machine's CAD data leaked during an upload, fusing unto a Liomon. His mane is like a rock drill, enabling him to work in tunnel construction and mining for ChromeDigizoid. Because the ChromeDigizoid mine is surrounded by a hard base rock layer, power and endurance are required which puts LoaderLeomon in the top class of Ultimate Level Digimon. He is very stubborn, he is often witnessed quarrelling with fellow LoaderLeomon. An incident occurred in the past where the ChromeDigizoid reserves in the mine depleted and he fled quarrelling.

"Damn that's a lot of text." I said, looking up from my DigiScan. LoaderLeomon was still charging at Tankdramon.

"Fool, you will perish for your stupidity. GATLING BLAST!" Tankdramon growled, firing another barrage of bullets. However, the bullets just bounced of him.

"Who's the fool here? LOADER MORNING STAR!" LoaderLeomon roared, jumping up and turning mid-air to hit Tankdramon with his tail. The attack hit rather hard and cracked the armor covering his face.

"You think you have me beat? STRIPER CANNON!" Tankdramon unleashed another bomb from his cannon and aimed it straight at LoaderLeomon.

"BORING STORM!" LoaderLeomon roared as his mane started spinning. The bomb hit his mane but did little except for hide LoaderLeomon from sight for a couple of moments. When he was close enough, he jumped up at Tankdramon boring straight through the Ultimate. Tankdramon quickly disappeared but in its place a Digi-egg appeared. Both our Ultimates soon glowed and shrank down again: MachGaogamon to Gaomon and LoaderLeomon to a small Digimon with a frilly mane and a tail called Frimon.

"Well, it seems that Gaomon is our only defence again." I said, looking at the two Digimon.

"Oh, yeah, I feel real safe now." Matt remarked.

"Oh, come on! Why does everybody say stuff like that about me!" Gaomon yelled in frustration. Since Matt was 'too busy' with Chibomon and Frimon, he couldn't take care of Tankdramon's egg so I ended up handing Kapurimon to Gaomon so I could carry the egg (the backpack was full.). By nightfall, Matt and I still hadn't hooked up with the other but we did fill each other in what happened while we were apart and later on Chibomon digivolved to DemiVeemon.

* * *

"Well, I guess we make up camp over here." Veronica sighed as they stopped between some rather high dunes. She didn't like it but this was the most secluded place they could find.

"Man, I'm tired." Gabumon sighed as he let himself fall backwards after de-digivolving. He wasn't alone who was tired though: Labramon, Stingmon and Fanbeemon (who had been flying next to Garurumon all day) were tired as well. They hardly had the strength to eat.

"Uh, what's the matter, Kiimon?" George asked as Kiimon started making funny noises. He soon glowed and grew a little larger. When the glow faded a purple Digimon with a brown, mischievous face looked at George.

"The name's Yaamon." The Digimon introduced himself.

"Welcome to the club, Yaamon." George smiled as he put his hand on the Digimon's head.

* * *

A little further back the cloaked figures had stopped too. The big yellow fox had de-digivolved into a Renamon while the red lion had de-digivolved into a smaller but similar bi-pedal creature.

"Hmm, one of their Digimon just digivolved." The smaller of the two remarked. He was watching the group through a pair of binoculars.

"So what? It's not like they look evil or something." The larger figure sighed.

"Yeah, well, better safe than sorry." The smaller retorted before putting his binoculars away and going to grab a bite to eat with his comrades.

* * *

Who are the Cloaked figures? Are they friendly or hostile? How long until the two groups run into each other? And what will hatch from Big B's new Digi-egg? To find out, keep reading "Digidestined from Belgium".

_Author's Note: _Well this chapter is about average size. George gets his next Digimon and everybody acts like a cowboy and rides on top of their Digimon. Matt's Leormon finally reaches Ultimate and Gaomon gets dissed (again). Also a little foreshadowing towards the next chapter and the revelation of the Digivice/DigiScan tracker combo. I think that's about it so PLZ REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Digimon.  
_Author's_ _Note_: Sorry for the long wait. I finished the chapter about a week ago but I've been so busy with school and stuff it's only up now. Anyways, enjoy and remember: Read and Review.

**Chapter 12**

It was nearing noon and we still hadn't met up with our friends. I took my DigiScan again to look at the map. The blips that we presumed were Lizzie and George were moving faster than ours which meant they were probably riding on their Digimon. We couldn't do that because Gaogamon wouldn't be able to carry us all.

"They're not that far anymore. Maybe a couple more hours before we meet up. How about a quick lunch stop." I suggested to Matt.

"Not a bad idea." Matt replied to my surprise. I thought he'd want to meet up with his sister as soon as possible. I laid down a blanket that I'd gotten from the Digimon in the western town to put some meat on and enlarge it. We ate pretty much in silence until we were both startled by a glowing by my side. It had been two days since the battle with Garudamon X and Kapurimon and DarkKoromon were ready to digivolve back to Rookie again. So, now we had three Rookies with us that could digivolve to Ultimate in case of an emergency.

* * *

At the same time Kokomon and Gummymon had digivolved back to Rookie as well during the others' lunch break.

"Y'know, Wormmon, you've deserved a bit of rest after all that flying. Why don't you digivolve to Wendigomon to carry us, Lopmon?" Lizzie said to her Digimon.

"Not a problem." Lopmon said before glowing and growing.

* * *

We kept going in a straight line as much as we could. And now that I didn't have to carry BlackAgumon anymore it went a lot smoother. I was still carrying the egg though.

"Huh?" I said, stopping and looking down at the egg as I felt it move.

"What's the matter?" Matt stopped and turned around too. He was carrying Frimon in his arms and DemiVeemon was on his shoulder.

"I think it's hatching." I said as the shell started to crack. Soon it hatched into something that looked like a crossing between a bowling ball and a bomb: it looked like a bomb with three eyes and two horns.

"What the hell is that." Matt exclaimed fumbling for his DigiScan.

**Name: **Bombmon  
**Level:** Fresh  
**Type:** Slime  
**Attribute: **Data**  
Attack(s):** Crack-Crack-Crackle  
**Info:** Bombmon's fuse-shaped tails are ignited upon hatching, but they usually digivolve before it burns out. Because of this, it is unknown what will actually happen if the fuse burns outs, but Bombmon has a fiery personality, and if it is in a bad mood, the fuse burns faster.

"Wait! This thing can explode!?" Matt jumped back in fear.

"Maybe, but it also says that it mostly digivolves before the fuse burns out so I'm not scared." I said. After all, I'd only start panicking if he hadn't digivolved by tomorrow night.

"Yeah, I guess." Matt murmured as he came closer again. We moved on further and when I looked at my DigiScan again about an hour later, I noticed that our friends were really close.

"They're not far anymore." I said to Matt.

"Yeah, look over there, they're coming over the horizon." Matt said as we saw a figure come over the dunes.

"That's not right. According to the DigiScan, they should be coming from our left and that figure is coming from our right." I frowned.

"Maybe it's a glitch? Y'know, like in those GPS-systems for cars." Matt suggested, but his voice betrayed his worry. DemiVeemon cocked an eyebrow and quickly crawled onto Matt's head to look further ahead.

"It's a Royal Knight!" DemiVeemon yelled.

"How …? Oh right, you're a former Royal Knight. Which one of the two were you anyway?" Matt was about to ask how he knew.

"Both actually, their Data got so damaged in that final strike that it merged into one. But this is hardly the time for this." DemiVeemon quickly answered.

"My guess is that the Royal Knights aren't on our side." I remarked.

"Most aren't. They're brainwashed but that's all I can remember from my Magnamon part." DemiVeemon answered.

"Well, guys, you better keep ready to attack then." I said to the three Rookies at my side as I took my DigiScan to see who it was.

**Name:** Leopardmon / Duftmon  
**Level:** Mega  
**Type:** Exalted Knight  
**Attribute:** Data  
**Attack(s):** Extinction Wave (Aussterben) / Black Aura Blast (Ernste Wehr) / Leopard Mode /  
Shine Slash / Royal Cannon / Royal Slash  
**Info:** Leopardmon is a Royal Knight with a helmet that resembles a black leopard, wings and a rapier named Sword of Annihilation. He is the leading strategist among the Royal Knights, who believes power means justice. He has the ability to control even the most sturborn of members. He is able to mode-change into a second form called Duftmon Leopard Mode.

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble." I said as I looked over the info.

"You think?" Matt replied sarcastically, remembering the attack of Magnamon. In the meantime Leopardmon had moved close enough to attack.

"EXTINCTION WAVE!" He yelled, sending a vertical shockwave our way. We were able to duck aside and I quickly sat up clutching my Digivice.

"Go time!" I yelled at my Digimon, who quickly sat up and knew what to do. Just then a weird glowing aura surrounded my hand.

"Hagurumon digivolve to … Guardromon digivolve to … Andromon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to … Gaogamon digivolve to … MachGaogamon!"

"BlackAgumon digivolve to … DarkTyrannomon digivolve to … MetalTyrannomon!"

"Uh, what just happened?" I said as the glowing faded.

"That was your DigiSoul. Every human has it and Chosen Digimon tap into it to digivolve. Since digivolving three Digimon to Ultimate level requires as much power as digivolving one to Mega level it became visible." DemiVeemon quickly explained while my Digimon crossed the field to Leopardmon.

"I hope three Ultimates will be enough to beat one Mega." I muttered.

"you and me both, dude." Matt said as the robot, the wolf man and the grey, android-version of Tyrannomon opened fire on the Royal Knight.

* * *

"Hey, we're almost there." George said, looking at his DigiScan.

"Wait, something's wrong." Lizzie yelled down from Wendigomon's back. Because she was sitting so much higher she saw further and saw the explosions caused by the exploding missiles from Andromon and MetalTyrannomon.

"Your friends are probably in trouble. I say we help out. Let's go, Cerberumon." Veronica spurred her Digimon into action.

"Fanbeemon, digivolve. Garurumon, full speed ahead." George ordered his Digimon. Garurumon doubled his pace and quickly gained on Cerberumon while Fanbeemon flew behind while glowing.

"Fanbeemon digivolve to … Waspmon!"

"Hey guys, wait up. Wormmon, Terriermon, Wendigomon, strut your stuff." Lizzie commanded.

"Wormmon digivolve to … Stingmon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to … Gargomon digivolve to … Rapidmon!"

"Wendigomon digivolve to … Antylamon!"

"Salamon, maybe you should digivolve to Ultimate too." Veronica said as Antylamon ran by. Salamon started glowing and jumped off.

"Salamon digivolve to … Gatomon digivolve to … Angewomon."

"Good morning, sunshine." George whistled when he saw the angelic Digimon.

* * *

At the same time, the two cloaked figures were still following them.

"Hey, something must be going on because all of their Digimon suddenly digivolved." The shorter one with the binoculars said.

"Yeah, I think there's a fight going on up ahead." Patamon said flying a bit higher than them.

"Wait, they're willingly going into a fight? What's wrong with these guys?" The longer one said, arching an eyebrow.

"Whatever it is, we can't let them out of our sights." The shorter grumbled, hinting his red lion to move faster to keep up.

"Well, Kyuubimon, let's make sure he stays out of trouble." The longer sighed, spurring the yellow fox into action as well.

* * *

"It's not working!" Matt exclaimed as Leopardmon was either dodging or deflecting the attacks thrown at him. MetalTyrannomon's Nuclear Laser and Giga Destroyer II attacks couldn't even come close to hitting him.

"I know. But none of these other three would be a match for this guy." I said, talking about the two In-Training and one Fresh Digimon we had still with us. Suddenly energy attacks flew over our heads and hit Leopardmon head on.

"I bet you didn't see that one coming!" a green android with large ears yelled as he flew over us. He was soon followed by Stingmon, Waspmon and an Angewomon. We turned around to see Garurumon, a big bunny-like Digimon and a black dog-like Digimon sliding to a stop in front of us.

"Cerberumon, help them." The girl on top of the black dog snapped as she jumped off.

"Sure thing, Veronica." Cerberumon grinned at the idea of a battle.

"Don't miss out on all the fun, Garurumon." George said as he slid off Garurumon's back, holding a small purple Digimon in his hands.

"Thanks, Antylamon, now go get that Digimon." Lizzie thanked the bunny as it put her down on the ground. All three Digimon raced off to help their friends. I blinked and looked at George.

"Yaaaargh, Matey." I grinned at him.

"Howdy to you too, partner." George replied jokingly.

"This is no time for jokes, guys." Matt growled at us.

"Sorry." We both muttered. Leopardmon had taken a big hit from the combined attacks from the Digimon of George, Lizzie and the girl we now knew as Veronica.

"Damnit, I'm outnumbered badly." Leopardmon growled before he glowed.

"Leopardmon mode change to … Duftmon Leopard Mode!"

"Let's see you try and beat me now!" Duftmon growled at the Digimon.

"With Pleasure. WINNING KNUCKLE!" MachGaogamon smirked, charging forward while raising his armoured fist for a hard blow.

"BUNNY BLADES!" Antylamon changed his arms into two pink crescent moon blades and jumped at Duftmon. However the four-legged Digimon proved to be rather fast in his new form and easily dodged the attack, making the two Ultimates hit eachother. Antylamon was able to shake the blow off but MachGaogamon seemed rather hurt and the champion's belt around his chest fell into the sand after Antylamon's Bunny Blades sliced through it.

"You know what has worked for me every time? An all out attack." Rapidmon suggested.

"It's worth a shot. NUCLEAR LASER! GIGA DESTROYER II!" MetalTyrannomon fired a laser from his left hand and a missile from his right.

"HOWLING CANNON!" MachGaogamon shot a supersonic wave from his mouth.

"LIGHTNING BLADE! GATTLING ATTACK!" Andromon fired two missiles from his chest as well as a crescent moon blade from his hand.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon fired a big blast of blue ice.

"TURBO STINGER! BEAR BUSTER!" Waspmon fired all his lasers at once.

"ARM BOMBER!" Antylamon sent a psychic shockwave towards Duftmon.

"RAPID FIRE! TRI-BEAM!" Rapidmon first fired two missiles from his hands and then formed an energy triangle and fired a beam from it.

"MOON SHOOTER! INSECT LORD!" Stingmon first fired a blast from each of his forearms and followed up by releasing a swarm of insects from his body.

"EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon fired three green flames at Duftmon.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon's glove changed into a bow and she shot an arrow of pure light from it. Duftmon jumped around dodging most of the attacks, though some hit.

"My turn. WOLKENKRATZER!" Duftmon roared, sending rock pillars up from the ground. Stingmon and Waspmon were the only two who could dodge it and MachGaogamon had taken so many strong blows that he de-digivolved back to Gaomon.

"Gaomon! Andromon, get him out there!" I commanded. Andromon quickly jumped back to his feet and jumped across several pillars to reach Gaomon and then jumped down towards us.

"EROBERUNG!" Duftmon roared as he fired a small energy orb from his tail at Andromon. The orb hit Andromon in the back and you wouldn't believe the size of the explosion it caused. When the smoke and sand cleared, Gaomon and Hagurumon were laying unconscious in front of me.

"You'll pay for that! NUCLEAR LASER!" MetalTyrannomon growled, shooting his beam at Duftmon again, however Duftmon just jumped over it as the rock pillars went down again.

"It's no use. They can't keep up with him. They need more power." George growled, clutching his Digivice.

"BEAR BUSTER! TURBO STINGER!" Waspmon opened fire again. But like before, Duftmon just jumped away.

"I think we'll need more power." Stingmon said to Waspmon.

"So what do you recommend?" Waspmon asked his friend.

"I say we tap into their DigiSoul again." Stingmon turned to look at us.

"What like digivolve?" Waspmon asked.

"We can try, can't we?" Stingmon shrugged and closed his eyes, trying to tap into Lizzie's DigiSoul through her Digivice.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Waspmon sighed as he closed his eyes as well.

"What are those two doing?" I asked, looking over at the two champions.

"Beats the hell out of me, but if it helps us beat this guy, I'm not complaining." George replied looking over too.

* * *

"So you're saying that that Leopardmon guy is a Royal Knight who protects the Digital World. So why are they fighting then?" the short cloaked figure said as he observed the battle through his binoculars.

"I don't know. Maybe Leopardmon has turned evil now that the Royal Knights don't have a leader." Patamon replied.

"What do you mean?" the taller one said, not taking his eyes of the fight.

"The leader of the Royal Knights disappeared months ago. And the previous leader disappeared even longer ago. And with two members already defeated years ago, that leaves only nine knights. Who knows what happened to some of them during that time without leadership." Renamon walked up to the taller one.

"So how do we know who to help?" the tall cloaked figure asked.

"Hmm. How about we see where this is going and then decide." The shorter one said getting up as a blast from the battle kicked up some wind that blew his hood off, exposing his brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"I guess." The taller one replied.

* * *

"EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon growled, firing another set of three green flames at Duftmon, who swiftly dodged them.

"It's no use, he just keeps dodging." Victoria sighed.

"Maybe, but he can't dodge forever." I grinned at her.

"He has a point but those two just standing there won't help much." Lizzie groaned as Stingmon and Waspmon just stood there.

"SLAMMING ATTACK!" Garurumon howled as he spun over towards Duftmon and struck a glancing blow.

"WOLKENKRATZER!" Duftmon rose rock pillars again and this time there were a lot more casualties. Cerberumon, MetalTyrannomon and Antylamon all reverted back to Rookie and Garurumon was hanging on by a thread. Rapidmon and Angewomon had been able to dodge the attack by flying up though and were now going back for the Rookies to bring them to safety. In the meantime Stingmon and Waspmon were still on the edge of the battlefield trying to digivolve to Ultimate.

* * *

"That's it, Sid. I'm not waiting anymore." The taller person said, grabbing a Digivice from under his cloak.

"Renamon digivolve to … Kyuubimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to … Angemon!"

"I guess you're right, Jared." The shorter one, Sid, sighed taking his Digivice as well while a big yellow fox and an angel appeared.

"Coronamon digivolve to … Firamon!"

"Help the side you think is to our best interest." The taller, Jared, said as the bipedal lion grew to a quadruped winged lion. With a nod all three of them charged off, followed by their Digidestined.

* * *

"Now what?" I said as the remaining two Ultimates deposited the Rookies in front of us.

"It's a losing battle." Lizzie dropped to her knees in defeat.

"Well, then, let the fun and games begin!" Duftmon said as he went back to his bi-pedal mode now that he had the advantage again.

"Mind if we play too?" a voice came from behind us. As we turned around we saw a big winged red lion, a yellow nine-tailed fox and a six-winged angel coming towards us and going over us. We turned around again to keep track of them and therefore didn't see the humans running over the dunes towards us.

"More Digimon?" Matt questioned. And out came the DigiScans.

**Name:** Firamon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Beast  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Fira Claw / Fira Bomb / Flame Dive  
**Info:** Firamon is a Beast Digimon resembling a lion. He is also known as the "Lion Flying in the Sky". He protects the historical remains in the Digital World, and is a good leader.

**Name:** Kyuubimon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Bewitching Beast  
**Attribute:** Data  
**Attack(s):** Dragon Wheel / Fox Tail Inferno / Petit Flame / Mega Napalm / Holy Cannon  
**Info:** Kyuubimon is a digivolved Renamon and has been worshiped as a messenger who appeared long ago in peaceful times. it doesn't have much attack power, but it possesses a huge spiritual power, and its pride is its many abilities.

**Name:** Angemon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Angel  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Hand of Fate / Angel Rod / God Typhoon / Angel Staff / Angel Slam / Staff Sweep /  
Halo Attack / Glide / Holy Shot  
**Info**: Angemon relentlessly attacks his enemy until they are deleted. It is said that he is the existence of good and he brings happiness to many. He and Angewomon are partners and they compliment each other's powers well. Even though he is a Champion, he is strong enough to defeat Ultimate Digimon. He is described as having a virtuous and compassionate heart.

"Well, at least they're more useful than Harry and Lloyd over there." I responded, pointing to Waspmon and Stingmon who still stood there with their eyes closed.

"What are they doing anyway?" Veronica sighed. In the meantime the battled had picked up again.

"Damnit. They keep on attacking I have to distract them." Leopardmon muttered to himself as he kept dodging all the attacks. "Wait, I've got it. BLACK AURA BLAST!" He continued on, sending a black blast at us instead of our Digimon.

"George! No!" Waspmon snapped his eyes open after detecting what was happening through his antenna and flew at us to intercept the attack. Stingmon noticed this and quickly followed. At the moment the blast would impact the two, George and Lizzie's Digivices glowed and shot a beam at each of them.

"Waspmon digivolve to … Cannonbeemon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to … Okuwamon!"

**Name:** Cannonbeemon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Cyborg / Android  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Sky Rocket Mugen (Sky Rocket Infinity) / Nitro Stinger  
**Info:** Cannonbeemon is a super-agile Android Digimon, he defends his home from any approaching enemy. Cannonbeemon carries loads of weapons that can bombard in almost every direction in order to protect the base from the air. Cannonbeemon and other members of the Fanbeemon line all live on and protect the Royal Base.

**Name:** Okuwamon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Insectoid  
**Attribute:** Virus  
**Attack(s):** Double Scissor Claw (Scissor Arms Omega) / Destructive Impulse / Beetle Horn Attack  
**Info:** Okuwamon can dig underground in order to ambush enemies, and its antenna has radar capabilities. It has a rough and violent personality, and is a rival to MegaKabuterimon.

"We did it!" Okuwamon pumped his arm up as the glow faded.

"Yup, but you certainly didn't get any prettier." Cannonbeemon replied glancing over at his friend.

"For Mustang's sake, stop chatting and get into the fight!" I yelled at them, finally losing my patience.

"Right!" They replied in unison and quickly flew off.

"Damnit. Time for the big guns." Leopardmon growled as he glowed too. He seemed to become bulkier and when the glow faded gems were visible on his shoulders and his rapier became a laser sword.

"Oh no! He activated his X-Antibody. That gave him enhanced power." DemiVeemon panicked.

"That sounds bad." A new voice said behind us. We turned around and were shocked to find two cloaked figures there. One had his hood down and showed his facial features.

"The name's Lesley, but everybody calls me Sid. And this is Jared." The brown haired kid said before gesturing towards the hooded figure and extending his hand.

"I'm Bart, but everybody calls me Big B. And these are Lizzie, her brother Matt, George and Veronica." I said, indicating everyone before shaking his hand.

"So, those your Digimon?" George asked, pointing to the newcomers.

"Yup, Angemon and Kyuubimon are my partners and Firamon is Sid's partner." Jared nodded, taking of his hood. He had messy, shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, one of which was covered by his hair.

"EXTINCTION WAVE!" Leopardmon shouted, interrupting us. Our Digimon were able to dodge it though.

"DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSE!" Okuwamon fired a beam from between the horns around his mouth.

"NITRO STINGER!" Cannonbeemon shot a beam from his 'stinger'.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon howled, firing a beam of ice from his mouth.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" Kyuubimon fired several small blue fireballs from it's tail.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon launched a beam from his fist after absorbing his staff into it.

"FIRA BOMB!" Firamon launched firebombs from the flame on his forehead.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon shot an arrow of holy light at Leopardmon. Leopardmon started dodging the attacks and was able to dodge some but what he wasn't able to dodge, was Garurumon's Slamming Attack, which he initiated after his Howling Blaster.

"SUBZERO ICE FANG!" Garurumon continued, biting down on the knocked over Royal Knight's shoulder. A flash followed and blinded everyone. When the light died down, Leopardmon was already standing, but one of the gems on his shoulders was gone. When we looked at Garurumon, we were shocked to find his body altered as well. His fur seemed to have gotten thicker and he had metallic bands around his paws. Also he had three knives sticking out of each side of his back.

"What happened to him?" George asked.

"He bit of a part off of Leopardmon's X-Antibody and absorbed it. He can now use the power of the X-Antibody!" DemiVeemon exclaimed in answer.

"Maybe now we stand a chance." Veronica stated.

"FOX FIRE!" Garurumon X let out a burst of fire at the Mega. Due to the close proximity, Leopardmon couldn't dodge the attack and got blasted back.

"You'll pay for that! BLACK AURA BLAST!" Leopardmon yelled, sending a blast from his laser-Sword of Annihilation. Garurumon X wasn't able to dodge the attack and neither were Cannonbeemon and Angewomon, who flew in to help him. When the dust and smoke once again cleared, Gabumon, Puroromon and Salamon were knocked out in the sand.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DOUBLE SCISSOR CLAW!" Okuwamon screamed, charging at Leopardmon in a blind rage. At first we thought that Leopardmon would easily dodge the attack but as he tried to move away Okuwamon hit his shoulder and broke off the other X-Antibody, which was loosened by Garurumon X's Fox Fire. Both Digimon started glowing: Leopardmon went back to his normal state while Okuwamon grew two extra pair of mandibles.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leopardmon yelled in fury as he realized his X-Antibody was gone.

"Oh, yes!" Okuwamon replied as the glowing ceased. The most notable change was still the two extra mandibles and a darker colour.

"All together now." Angemon grinned.

"DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSE!" Okuwamon fired a beam from the middle point of his six mandibles.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" Kyuubimon fired the flames from her tail again.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon released another burst of holy energy from his fist.

"FIRA BOMB!" Firamon growled as he launched his fiery explosions. In his weakened state, from taking several strong attacks and losing his X-Antibody, Leopardmon couldn't dodge the attacks and got hit head on and got deleted.

"That was easy." I blinked.

"Yeah, that's the whole reason he was always so tactical, he wasn't good at taking hits." DemiVeemon grinned.

* * *

Later, after sundown, we had found a somewhat safe hiding place in a cave inside a small mountain. We were all sitting around the fire that BlackAgumon had started.

"Well, we never got a proper introduction from each other." Sid said after dinner. (And what for a dinner he had.)

"I guess you're right. Well, I guess I'll start off then. Like I said, I'm Bart Eiser, but everybody calls me Big B. I'm from Belgium and these are my Digimon: Hagurumon, Gaomon, BlackAgumon and Bombmon." I replied, indicating my Digimon as I mentioned them, finishing with Bombmon who was in my lap. Initially everybody had reacted similar too Matt after they saw Bombmon but now everybody felt comfortable around the Digimon.

"Well, I probably already mentioned that my name is Lesley Didden but everybody calls me Sid. I'm from the Netherlands and Coronamon is my partner." Sid continued the circle. He had taken of his cloak once we got inside the cave and revealed to be wearing a plain black T-shirt, urban camouflage pants and white shoes. He also looked slightly muscular.

"The name's Jared Snow and I'm from the UK. Patamon and Renamon chose to be my partners." Jared introduced himself. He had taken of his cloak as well, revealing his white T-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He was rather slim but seemed to have a bit of muscle to him.

"I'm Veronica. I recently moved from America to the UK and Salamon and Labramon are my partners." Veronica said.

"I'm Lizzie, I'm from Belgium too and my Digimon are Lopmon, Terriermon and Minomon." Lizzie said, indicating her Digimon as well.

"I'm Matt, Lizzie's older brother and thus also from Belgium. Frimon and DemiVeemon are my Digimon." Matt continued.

"Well, I'm George and I'm also from Belgium. And Gabumon, Puroromon and Yaamon follow me everywhere." George jokingly completed the circle. We chatted a bit more about what our hobbies were, what we had done since coming to the Digital World and other stuff before we went to bed.

* * *

More humans? Are they trustworthy? Will Bombmon digivolve before his fuse burns out? To find out, keep reading "Digidestined from Belgium".

_Author's Note: _Damn, this chapter is long. But then again, a lot happens too. This chapter also marks the full introduction of Jared and Sid, the two new review-requested characters. You can still submit your own characters but they won't be used in this series anymore. I will make a sequel that takes place around the Digimon World Tour in Adventure 02 and the fight against MaloMyotismon. Big B's Digi-egg hatches into a Bombmon too. And this also marks the third Royal Knight being defeated (the first two were Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon). Also, I corrected the mistake that I made in the previous chapter (though apparently nobody noticed it), which was that I had typed Gatomon instead of Salamon in the part where their Digimon digivolve to carry them through the desert. I can't think of anything else worth mentioning right now, so PLZ REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Digimon.  
_Author's_ _Note_: Most of you have probably wished me to hell multiple times for not updating in over 8 months, but between writer's block and a lot of projects for school this is as soon as I could get it finished. Consider it a New Yearspresent. Enjoy and Review.

**Chapter 13**

When we got out of the cave in the morning, we noticed the huge mountain range behind it. It had already been dark when we arrived there so we didn't notice it until morning. That night I had also been wondering about what to do with the X-Antibody in my pocket and I still hadn't reached a good conclusion.

"Well, I guess going into those mountains is as good a choice as any." Matt said with DemiVeemon on his shoulder and Frimon in his arms.

"Why did we bring this genius along again?" George asked as puroromon clung itself to his shoulder while Yaamon was in his arms.

"I don't have the foggiest." Lizzie sighed as she picked up Minomon.

"What the hell does that mean!" Matt turned around yelling to find us all laughing.

"Let's just get going." I said, still snickering. Veronica, Sid and Jared looked on with blank stares at how we talked to each other before following.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" BlackAgumon whined for the umpteenth time today.

"How many times do I have to tell you? How can we get somewhere without even knowing where we're going to." I sighed at the dinosaur's constant whining.

"I know. But it never hurts to ask." BlackAgumon grinned back.

"You're hopeless." I sweatdropped. We had been walking for several hours and all we had seen were rocks, rocks and stones.

"Hey, Patamon, do you see anything from up there?" Jared yelled at his flying companion. Wondering what he meant by that I looked up and saw Patamon flying high above us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm having Patamon scout the area from the air." Jared replied as if it was obvious.

"I figured as much, but did you ever stop to think that you're marking us for hostile Digimon?" I countered.

"Hmm, good point. Patamon, get back down here." Jared's eyes widened.

"And they say Dutch people are stupid." George replied with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sid yelled at him.

"Relax, it was just a joke." George looked at him sideways.

"What have I gotten myself into." Veronica sighed at everything that was happening around her.

"A lot of trouble." An unknown voice replied. We all looked up to see a flaming Digimon with a metal helmet on his head. I quickly grabbed my DigiScan.

**Name:** Flarerizamon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Fire Dragon  
**Attribute:** Data  
**Attack(s):** Flame Tower (Fire Tower) / Flame Hit / Blaze Buster / Raging Inferno  
**Info:** Flarerizamon is a hot-blooded digimon who has both a heart that's hot as fire and the power of a dragon. The flames of his body are his high temperature skin burning, but because his skin has a surprising regenerative power, he can continue to burn until his breath is extinguished. In addition, the claws on both hands have become super-heated due to being scorched by the flames of his body, so the opponents that he tears up receive the double damage of being both lacerated and burned.

"It's only a Champion level. That shouldn't be much of a problem." I said looking over the info.

"Only ONE?" Matt asked, looking up. I looked up again and saw a huge number of Flarerizamon.

"Ok, scrap that. Guys, go time!" I turned to my Digimon. My three Rookies ran forward as I grabbed my Digivice.

"Hagurumon digivolve to … Guardromon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to … Gaogamon!"

"BlackAgumon digivolve to … DarkTyrannomon!"

"Garurumon could be of some help." George grinned as he took his Digivice.

"Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon!"

"Lopmon, Terriermon, show 'em what you can do." Lizzie grabbed her Digivice as well.

"Lopmon digivolve to … Turuiemon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to … Gargomon!"

"Salamon, Labramon." Veronica simply said as grabbed her Digivice.

"Salamon digivolve to … Gatomon!"

"Labramon digivolve to … Dobermon!"

"Patamon, Renamon, I think that we owe these guys the help they need." Jared took out his Digivice too.

"Patamon digivolve to … Angemon!"

"Renamon digivolve to … Kyuubimon!"

"Well, Coronamon, let's not stay behind." Sid took his Digivice.

"Coronamon digivolve to … Firamon!"

"Huh?" I said as I looked at Kyuubimon. Instead of it's normal yellow and white colours it was now silver and red.

"She just digivolved into her Vaccine form." Jared assured me. Right now there were 22 Flarerizamon and 11 of our Digimon. Needless to say, we were greatly outnumbered.

"FLAME HIT!" the Flarerizamon all started firing high temperature energy bullets at us.

"GARGO LASER!" Gargomon started shooting as well, trying to stop the onslaught but there were still to many. I just then noticed smoke curling from DarkTyrannomon's nostrils.

"FIRE BLAST!" He growled as he let loose a huge burst of fire which got strengthened by the oncoming fireballs.

"SPIRAL BLOW!" Gaogamon howled as he created a fiery tornado by combining his attack with the fireballs.

"GRAU REALM!" Dobermon roared as he unleashed a blast of dark energy hit several Flarerizamon hard.

"GUARDRIAN BARRAGE!" Guardromon fired his whistling missiles and doused the fiery body of two of the Flarerizamon but their flames quickly flickered back.

"There's just too many! We have to call forth more power." I growled as I clutched my Digivice as its colours changed.

"Guardromon digivolve to … Andromon!"

"Gaogamon digivolve to … MachGaogamon!"

"DarkTyrannomon digivolve to … MetalTyrannomon!"

"Gatomon, Dobermon, if you'd please." Veronica said.

"Gatomon digivolve to … Angewomon!"

"Dobermon digivolve to … Cerberumon!"

"We can't stay behind now, can we?" Lizzie grinned at her Digimon.

"Turuiemon digivolve to … Antylamon!"

"Gargomon digivolve to … Rapidmon!"

"Anybody else feel like digivolving to Ultimate and helping us out?" MachGaogamon asked the remaining Digimon.

"No, nobody? Well, I guess it was a one time thing." He shrugged when no other Digimon digivolved.

"What's he talking about?" Sid asked confused.

"When we fought Tankdramon, he asked the same thing and then Leormon charged forward and digivolved to Ultimate." I explained. In the meantime the others had engaged the Flarerizamon.

"NUCLEAR LASER!" MetalTyrannomon growled as he unleashed his laser, sweeping over the Flarerizamon taking two out.

"HOWLING CANNON!" MachGaogamon howled as he unleashed his sonic attack, knocking another Flarerizamon over.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Andromon yelled as he leapt up and fired his electric scythe at the Flarerizamon that MachGaogamon knocked over, destroying it.

"ARM BOMBER!" Antyalamon unleashed twin shockwaves at the Flarerizamon, sending two flying up.

"RAPID FIRE!" Rapidmon fired two missiles, blowing up the two airborne Flarerizamon.

"EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon growled, unleashing three streaks of green fire, combining them into one massive burst, destroying another Flarerizamon.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon created an arrow of pure light and pierced another Flarerizamon.

"Yeah, that's it!" Matt cheered, accidently dropping Frimon.

"Hey, that hurts you know." Frimon yelled at Matt.

"Sorry." Matt rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, if you're really sorry, take your Digivice and help me digivolve. I should be able to do so now." Frimon smirked.

"If you say so." Matt sighed as he took his Digivice.

"Frimon digivolve to … Leormon!"

"How about going to Ultimate?" I said to Leormon after he digivolved.

"No problemo." He replied.

"Leormon digivolve to … Liomon digivolve to … LoaderLeomon!"

"you can do it, LoaderLeomon." Matt cheered as LoaderLeomon charged forward.

"LOADER MORNING STAR!" LoaderLeomon growled as he made a somersault in midair, smacking a Flarerizamon on the head, making its mask crack. However a couple of the spikes on his tail seemed to slightly melt at the touch.

"Let's not do that again." LoaderLeomon growled in pain. Suddenly a loud roar echoed across the mountains.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound too good." Matt shivered. He was right though. Right after a second roar a big, black, winged humanoid Digimon appeared in the sky.

**Name:** Cyberdramon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Cyborg / Dragon Man  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Desolation Claw (Erase Claw) / Cyber Nail  
**Info:** Cyberdramon is a Cyborg Digimon of Dragon Man lineage who is clad in a special eraser-made armor. His mission is to annihilate Virus-type Digimon who awashed the network, but he is a mysterious soldier who is not affiliated with the Virus Busters.

"Crap, an Ultimate level." I cursed under my breath. In the meantime, Cyberdramon had started flying down towards the battle.

"DESOLATION CLAW!" he roared as he fired bursts of energy down at all the fighters. Most of the Flarerizamon were instantly deleted by the blasts while Andromon, MetalTyrannomon, Cerberumon, Antylamon, Rapidmon, Angemon and Firamon de-digivolved back to their Rookie form.

"He made them de-digivolve with one shot!?" Lizzie screeched in panic. Cyberdramon landed between the last two Flarerizamon and took both of them out with another shot of his Desolation Claw. He then roared at us before leaping with his claws ready to strike.

"Oh no, you don't. BORING STORM!" LoaderLeomon growled as his mane started spinning. He rammed Cyberdramon and both got knocked back.

"CYBER NAIL!" Cyberdramon roared as he jumped back up and flew by LoaderLeomon, raking his claws across his side. LoaderLeomon collapsed from the force of the attack but didn't de-digivolve yet.

"They need help!" DemiVeemon yelled as he jumped off Matt's shoulder and was soon joined by Yaamon.

"Wait, DemiVeemon! You'll be crushed!" Matt yelled in panic as he tried to grab the small blue Digimon.

"Yaamon, get back here!" George yelled as he had as much success as grabbing his purple Digimon. Though a light burst from both their Digivices and hit their Digimon.

"DemiVeemon digivolve to … Veemon digivolve to … ExVeemon!"

"Yaamon digivolve to … Impmon digivolve to … Devidramon!"

"ExVeemon? I never digivolved to this form before." The large blue dragon Digimon stated. In the meantime, Matt and George had taken their DigiScans.

**Name:** ExVeemon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Phantom Dragon  
**Attribute:** Data  
**Attack(s):** Vee-Laser (X-Laser) / Critical Crunch (Strong Crunch) / Vee-Kick / Vee-Punch / X-Tornado  
**Info:** ExVeemon is the Champion form of Veemon. He is generally regarded as a variation of Veedramon designed for hand-to-hand combat. He is the ancestor of Veedramon.

**Name:** Devidramon  
**Level:** Champion  
**Type:** Evil Dragon  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Crimson Claw (Crimson Nail) / Dead Eyes / Dark Gale / Black Bite  
**Info:** Devidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon with four blood-red eyes. It is usually ridden by Digimon such as Myotismon and it has been said to have been created as a result of hackers misusing the network.

"All right, let's go!" I yelled, seeing these two new Champions.

"You know it." ExVeemon grinned as he charged forward, but Devidramon only roared as he charged forward.

"CYBER NAIL!" Cyberdramon roared again as he shot forward as well.

"SLAMMING ATTACK!" Garurumon howled as he charged into a spin and slammed Cyberdramon off his course and into a wall. But Cyberdramon easily got up again and backhanded Garurumon into Kyuubimon.

"Garurumon! Get up!" George yelled.

"Kyuubimon, are you okay?" Jared asked.

"I'll be fine." Garurumon groaned as he got up.

"I'll live too." Kyuubimon shook his head.

"DESOLATION CLAW!" Cyberdramon roared as he fired two new blasts of data-erasing energy at Garurumon and Kyuubimon.

"NOOO!" Everyone screamed in terror. The other Digimon still in the battle were rushing towards them to try and intercept the blast, but they just weren't fast enough ... but the DigiSoul-energy was fast enough.

"Garurumon digivolve to ... WereGarurumon!"

"Kyuubimon digivolve to ... Taomon!"

"TALISMAN SPELL!" Taomon threw a red paper into the air which created a shield around him and WereGarurumon and stopped the attack.

"They digivolved." I blinked. And out came the DigiScans again.

**Name:** WereGarurumon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Beast Man / Animal  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Wolf Claw (Kaiser Nail) / Garuru Kick / Baldy Blow / Circle Moon Kick  
**Info:** WereGarurumon resembles a Garurumon, only upright and with an anthropomorphic build. Though he's now bipedal, and a bit slower than Garurumon, he has greater attack and defensive power. He has good kicking skills which is drawn out from the power of his intense legs, and has high jumping ability. Its intelligence is higher, allowing him to learn strategies. He is also faithful and obedient, making him an excellent partner.

**Name:** Taomon  
**Level:** Ultimate  
**Type:** Demon Man / Wizard  
**Attribute:** Vaccine  
**Attack(s):** Talisman of Light / Thousand Spells / Talisman Star / Talisman Spell / Holy Cross /  
Trinity Force (Trinity Burst)  
**Info:** Taomon is a Wizard Digimon that resembles a taoist. Her name comes from the word tao of the Taoism. She is well versed in divination, and is superior in the ability of incantation. Besides the fact she controls spirit signs and spells, she hides that she is the expert of the weapon, the vessel of darkness, all her weapons are hidden under her sleave.

"Heh, more ultimates." I said reading the info.

"DEAD EYES!" Devidramon growled as his eyes started glowing and looked straight at where Cyberdramon's eyes should be. Cyberdramon first growled at Devidramon and looked just about ready to attack him, but ended up just standing upright and still.

"Devidramon's giving us an opening! All at once now! VEE-LASER!" ExVeemon yelled at the others before firing a blast from the X on his chest.

"WOLF CLAW!" WereGarurumon howled as he charged past Cyberdramon, scratching him with his claws.

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!" Taomon bellowed as he used a giant brush to draw magical symbols in the air, which fired a blast at Cyberdramon.

"LOADER MORNING STAR!" LoaderLeomon growled as he slammed his tail onto Cyberdramon's head.

"HOWLING CANNON!" MachGaogamon fired his sonic attack.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon finished the circle and fired an arrow of pure light through Cyberdramon's heart. With a load roar when all the attacks struck, he disintegrated and left behing a Digi-egg.

"He was a chosen one too. We can't leave his egg behind." I said to the others as our Digimon de-digivolved.

"Don't look at me, that thing was way too scary for my taste." Sid exclaimed immediately. Most of the other mumbled in agreement.

"Fine, I'll take him." I sighed as I picked up the egg and put it in my backpack.

* * *

We continued on through the mountains and by the end of the day we reached the other side. In the meantime, Bombmon had digivolved to Missimon and I was carrying the egg in my arms. We found another cave at the edge of the mountains with a nice overview of the desert ahead. And before we turned in for the night, the egg hatched into Ketomon, the Fresh level form of Cyberdramon.

* * *

Another chosen Digimon? Is he the last? or are there more? To find out, keep reading "Digidestined from Belgium".

_Author's Note: _I again apologize for the long wait on this one. It's just that my life has gotten so hectic in the last 12 months. Anyway, Big B gets his fifth (and last) partner and Gabumon and Renamon reach their ultimate levels. There are some jokes in there, like the whole Netherlands-Belgian thing (to make a long story short the Dutch started making fun of the Belgians by making jokes in which the Belgians are the stupid ones and they are the smart ones, but the Belgians took those jokes and turned them around). Off course, no joke will ever top the meeting up of Big B and George in chapter 12 ("Yaargh Matey" "Howdy to you too" ...). Anyway, I'll TRY to update more often, but I'm not making any promises. Plz Review.


End file.
